


Dating a Psycho-Bitch

by Glamorous_Toaster9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamorous_Toaster9/pseuds/Glamorous_Toaster9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor. And the girl sitting across the table from you and checking her reflection in her empty wineglass is Eridan Ampora. Someone who you never thought would be sitting with you in semi-fancy restaurant. On a date that you were somehow conned into paying for. This is the day that would seal your fate. This is the day you started a relationship with the most selfish, arrogant, needy, emotionally unstable girl you’d ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How The Fuck Did This Happen?

**Be Sollux**

Your name is Sollux Captor. And the girl sitting across the table from you and checking her reflection in her empty wineglass is Eridan Ampora. Someone who you never thought would be sitting with you in semi-fancy restaurant. On a date that you were somehow conned into paying for. This is the day that would seal your fate. This is the day you started a relationship with the most selfish, arrogant, needy, emotionally unstable girl you’d ever met.

**How the fuck did this happen?:**

You met Eridan at some rich kid’s giant house party a couple minutes from the college.  Karkat had received a tip that the girl she had been ranting about for the last week and a half was there and had dragged you along.  You found an unoccupied corner and reasoned that the free booze could keep you content for another half hour. Though the lack of wifi made it a lot less interesting.

“Fuck I finally found your festering inverted ass.”  

You startled and swung around as quickly as possible to address your roommate before she could really start going off.

“I didn’t go anywhere dipshit. Are you done or can we leave?”

Karkat scowled thunderously.

“We can leave when you see me raise my hands above the seething cesspit that is this party, Strider’s ratty pony tail in one and her still beating heart in the other. Then after I shove said artifacts up her ass with a splintered stick we can head out.”

You grumbled but you didn’t argue. Karkat had been fuming since this Strider chick had disappeared in the middle of some huge joint english project. You hoped throwing a public tantrum would make living with her a little more bearable.

Karkat then jerked the uncomfortable, and strangely familiar, looking girl who had been lurking behind her to the forefront. It takes you a moment to figure out where you seen her before, and it’s the fat purple streak running down the middle of her hair identifies her as the girl who sits in front of you in your Biology lecture.

“This is Eridan. She’s the one who alerted me that the human trash receptacle was at this particular fuck fest and she’s waiting for a friend to show up. So you! Do something to encourage some grossly falsified version of friendship while I’m gone!”

You scowled in annoyance but put your hand out to shake anyways.

“Fine. I’m Sollux.”

You could feel your lisp as you said your own name but you didn’t care. The girl hesitated, but KK just rolled her eyes and pushed your classmate forward as she moved back into the crowd.

Eridan looked around like she was hoping someone would rescue her from the situation, but no one came. She turned back to you with a look of immense distaste, and shook your hand. You wondered what the hell KK was thinking, leaving her with you.

" Ahem... Eridan _Ampora._ Nice to meet ya."

She spoke in the most mangled version of a British accent you had ever heard, and you raised an eyebrow incredulously. Not only was the accent thing weird as fuck, but Karkat had already introduced her. She literally introduced herself twice just so you would know her last name. You were dealing with the biggest tool you’d ever met. You had to mess with her. Obviously.

“ _Ampora?_ Is this a joke?” you ask incredulously. Like you recognized her patronizing ass from somewhere, and you were very impressed. It works perfectly and she stands up straighter, her dark lips forming a pleased smirk.

“Are you seriously faking a British accent?” you deadpan over her just as she opens her mouth to speak.

Eridan goes from looking smug to snarling in seconds.  

“I’m not fuckin’ fakin’ it!”

You snickered because there was no way in hell her accent was real.

“My accent just sounds w-weird cause my parents moved all around the UK when I was still learnin’ to talk, alright. I can’t fuckin’ help it. Are you planin’ on makin’ fun of my stutter too asshole!”  

She shot daggers at you through her hipster glasses, daring you to say something else, but you actually felt a little bad. You couldn’t help but relate.

“Shit. Sorry.”

She turned away with a disbelieving snort. There was a long uncomfortable beat of silence before you tried again. For KK and grossly falsified friendship.

“Look, I get it. I’ve got the whole lingering speech impediment thing too. I just made a habit of not giving two shits about what people think about it. Or whatever tasteless fucking remarks they make about the way I talk.”

She seemed to consider what you said before looking at you disdainfully.

“W-well. I can certainly tell you don’t give a shit about anythin’.”  

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

She gestured at you with a wide sweeping motion.

“ Ya’know. All this.”

You assumed she was referring to your ubiquitous black t-shirt and jeans.

“I mean, I can understand shootin’ for a casual look, but you just look like you crawled out a the nearest dumpster.”

“Your brooding hipster, psycho-bitch look isn’t doing you too many favors either.”

Eridan looked so offended that you briefly wondered if “psycho-bitch” was actually an obscure slur for British-Indian girls.

“I hope someone kicks you out of your nasty fuckin’ dumpster.”

She spat each word out with violent disgust, actually managing to piss you off a little.  And you prided yourself on your general disinterest in other people and what they said to you.

“I’d rather live in a dumpster than be judgemental psycho-bitch with a stick up her ass.”

You were shooting for making her leave, but to your surprise, she only tossed her head back and let out a short barking laugh.

“Ha! Bein’ a judgemental... ahem- lady is the only thing I’m good at. Honestly you should be fuckin’ honored I’m even here, an takin’ the time to critique someone like yourself. Though it's not like I w-wanted to or anythin’. Kar just keeps thinkin’ I’m gonna make friends with her lowlife pals or somethin’. ”

She seemed to realize that what she just said could have been offensive to said lowlife pals and quickly offered a; “No offense.” as apology.

Weirdly, her completely uncalled for self examination made her a little more bearable. You could appreciate that sort of self awareness, even if it only revealed how incredibly shitty this girl was. So you found yourself being more accommodating than you ordinarily would be.

“None taken. Now do you wanna stand around not liking each other or do you wanna go get a drink ?”

She rolled her eyes. “I thought you’d nev’-ver fuckin’ ask.”


	2. Making Friends is Easier Drunk

**Making friends is easier drunk:**

Eridan, or ED, as you had formally dubbed her in you head, had a rather nice ass. She was wearing these blue and black striped skinny jeans, that while tacky, were pretty flattering. You watched appreciatively as you followed her into the kitchen for some much needed alcohol. At least much needed in Eridan’s case, you were hoping it would mellow her out.

To ED, getting a drink meant grabbing a whole handle of raspberry vodka and a solo cup and booking it. You were definitely ok with that, but you swiped a smaller bottle of sprite that was lying around so you could mix as necessary.

You got some pissed off looks as you left but nobody said anything. The two of you and KK probably made up most of the non-white kids at this party, you hadn’t seen anyone else at least, and that created a natural bubble of protection.

White people were terrified of being perceived as racist, and they were also the quickest to accuse anyone of racism. Nobody wanted to risk it. You could probably steal all the snacks too and no one would lift a finger.

You followed ED as she navigated through the party, and by navigate you mean refused to move out of anyones way so the crowd of drunk and partially dancing dumbfucks parted around her like the red sea. You caught a glimpse of Karkat trying to force her way into where the crowd was most impacted, what you assumed to be the source of all this shitty dance music, before Eridan lead you into a room with only a few uninterested clumps of people, and over to a large curtained window.

She looked at you smugly, and you gestured loosely at the dark purple curtains, not getting it in the slightest.

“Nice curtains.”

“W-well yeah, but what’s behind them is bloody aw-wesome.”  She pulled the curtain back with a flourish to reveal a deep cushioned window seat, then promptly clambered into it and beckoned you over.

“Come on Sol this shit ain’t gonna drink itself ya’know.” she wheedled, sensing your hesitation, mostly caused by the three seconds you could see down her shirt. At least her apparent vanity wasn’t completely unfounded.

You joined her, and she pulled the curtain closed enclosing you in dark eggplant bubble with only the faint light of a streetlamp down the street. It was kind of cool, but you weren’t planning on telling her that.

Instead you feigned indifference and polished off the rest your drink, wondering how long you were expected to hang out with her. After a brief spell of awkward silence you made a wary attempt at small talk.

“So... When did you find this place?”

“I’ve been to this house a few times before. I was lookin’ for this guy I was seein’ at one a the parties and I found him gettin’ a handjob from Kristen Feltbacker in here.”

Her eyes narrowed. “I fuckin’ hate Kristen Feltbacker.”

You choke, caught between trying to laugh at the sheer absurdity and being mildly grossed out.

“What the fuck shit is wrong with you? Why the hell would you come back in here after that?”

She looked at you like you were the one being ridiculous.

“It was just a handjob, Sol. I wouldn’t w-want to waste such a good space ya’know? And the curtains are really are aw-wesome.”

You shook your head, amazed but not in a good way.

“Christ, Ampora.”

“W-what?”

ED wasn’t even paying attention. She was too busy trying to open the vodka. Except her rings were getting in the way, so you snatched the bottle out of her hand and opened it for her.

“You are a total dumbass.”

You were really enjoying the face she made when you pissed her off.

“I coulda done that myself y’know.” she said as she leaned forward and tried to take it back. You held it out of her reach easily, which only spurred her on.

“An’ I’m not  a fuckin’ dumbass, Sol. I’ve been a straight A student since kindergarten!"

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. Getting an A in Kindergarten means squat because you literally just stopped shitting in your pants. ”

By this point she was all up in your grill, jabbing her long purple nails accusingly while she reached for bottle and you had to use your other hand to hold her at bay.

" Shut up! You’re missin’ the whole point! An’ besides you’re a rude, uncultured, asshole so it’s not like you’re any better! Damnit Sol, just fuckin’ give it to me already-.”

ED seemed to realize how close your faces had gotten in the scuffle, and her mouth shut with a clack, face reddening visibly. Which meant she was dumbass that was probably into you. You could work with that.

“ I’m rude? Says the bitch who wouldn’t say thanks for opening her booze?”

You locked eyes with her and tilted your head closer as you spoke, so she froze and got even more flustered. Then pissed when she realized you had a point. You glared at each other for a few tense moments, but she finally wavered and broke eye contact. Point for you.

“ Er.. thanks...”

"You're welcome."

You smirked and shoved the open bottle back at her, catching her by surprise. She promptly sloshed it down herself and was left spluttering, hilariously, in fury.

“Godfuckin’damnit Sol do you know-w how fuckin’ much this shirt costs?!”

“No? And I don’t care. But why the hell you are you shortening my name?”

“It’s just a fuckin’ nickname. An don’t change the bloody subject, you ow-we me for this!! I’m gonna hav-ve to get this dry cleaned an I refuse to pay for it, so cough up!!”

Eridan was getting louder and shriller with every word, and you started to feel a tiny shred of regret for antagonizing her so much.

“Holy shit, could you stop screaming so we can talk about this.”

“No I fuckin’ can’t. You dumped vodka on me!’

“That was an accident dumbass. Sorry you got your tits wet.”

“ If it was an accident w-why were ya smiling huh? I saw you!”

“Because it was funny? Why the fuck else would I?”

“Cause you’re a heartless-”

You were so invested in the argument that you didn’t hear the approaching footsteps until the curtain was ripped open by unsteady guy in a baseball cap. He swayed perilously on his feet before slurring, “You bitches need to shut the fuck up.”

He seemed to regret his decision the moment you made eye contact, and he tried to backtrack by throwing his hands up in the air in surrender.

“I mean... could you be a little quieter?”

But it was too late. Eridan shoved the bottle towards you blindly and let loose.

You don’t remember exactly what she said to him, something about being lower class and filthy. But you do remember how stunningly, overwhelmingly attractive you found her, screaming insults in her bizarre accent at some poor unsuspecting fuckboy.

She didn’t stop yelling till the intruder had fled from the room and she had shut the curtain violently, panting in rage. You wanted her panting in your bed instead. Preferably with her ankles locked around your back.

Eridan turned back to you, face flushed, eyes burning behind her too big frames and snatched the vodka back to swig straight from the bottle. “Fuckin’ hell!”

You nodded in silent brain-dead agreement, and she took another swig, wiping her mouth on her hand. You couldn’t say you hadn’t noticed yourself inching from general attraction to sexual interest. But it had turned into full blown lust, and the leap left you a little a shaky on your feet.

“Can you fuckin’ beilve that-that asshole?! Telling me to shut up?!”

You shook your head, letting your sarcastic autopilot take over.

“Nope. No idea why he would say that.”

"Oh shut up."

She glared in mock offense and offered you the bottle. You accepted it with the tiniest of grins and drank. And then you drank some more. In the spirit of grossly falsified friendship.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are a happenin'
> 
> note: Kristen Feltbacker is not a reference to anything or anyone.


	3. Scorn Potential Hook-Up Like a Pro

**Scorn potential hook-up like a pro:**

A lot of alcohol, aggressive flirting and a hour and half later Karkat finally called to say that she was done talking to the “shitlord of DJs” and that you needed to come meet her at the front door.

You had been arguing about who’s nickname making system was cooler, your’s obviously, when she called. Eridan had seemed disappointed when the phone rang, and actually a little upset when you said you were leaving.

You really weren’t great at reading emotions though, so you didn't even want to guess what to do about it. You just pretended you didn't notice. It was easier that way.

She managed to talk you into one more shot, which didn't noticeably alter your level of sobriety. And she followed you as you made your way towards the front of the house, muttering about having to talk to Kar.

It took you a bit to get back, as drunk as you were. ED was uncharacteristically silent the whole time, not even trying to help you navigate through the house.The whole thing seemed to have doubled in size and complexity since you'd been in the window seat, and you wondered if you could find out who owned this shitty mansion so you could send them all the viruses. All of them.

You hadn't figured out what you were going to do about your desire for her hot bod. But you had time. You knew you had class together in a few days. Plenty of time to formulate a plan to sweep her into your bed and then out the door no strings attached. If you were still interested in her in the morning, which was honestly a fifty-fifty shot.

Finally you managed to find the main part of the house and you picked up the pace as you got closer to the door. But you came to a grinding halt just a corner away, because ED grabbed your arm with no warning and yanked you towards the wall.

You pulled your arm roughly out of her iron grip, pretending you did not make any high pitched noises of surprise when she sank her talons into you.

“Jesus, what now?”

“W-well... I was w-wonderin’ if I could get your phone number or somethin’ ?”

She looked up at you, her big brown eyes wide and pleading, trying to look cute so you’d feel guilty if you rejected her.

So you rejected her. Not because you didn’t want to. You were very interested in the hypothetical sex that might follow the exchange of numbers. But because you couldn’t stand to make it that easy for her.

“No.”

“Wha-Sol?! W-why not?!”

You jerked your thumb back towards where you assumed Karkat was waiting, not even sorry for the wounded look on her face.

“Get it from KK if you want it so bad. Don’t be so fucking lazy.”

Eridan opened and closed her mouth like a fish, to angry to form any words. You grinned, victorious, and turned to walk away, but her nails were already digging into your arm. You had half a second to think “Oh fuck.” before you were spun around viciously to face her.

“W-Wait just a fuckin’ minute you piece a shit! You fuckin’ think you get ta check me out all night, an don’t you even dare say you weren’t Sol, an don't have to give anythin’ back?!  W-well that’s not how it fuckin’ w-works you disgustin’ lispin’-”

You never heard what came after “lispin’ ” because you pushed her against the wall with your body and kissed her as hard you could. Partially because she was pissing you off and you wanted her to shut up, and partially because you were bored of sexual tension and she was fucking hot when she was angry.

Eridan was caught off guard for less than a second. She responded eagerly, fierce and competitive and gasping your abbreviated name into your mouth. Obviously there was no way you could avoid screwing her now. Not when she was so good her hands and her hips and her mouth.

You felt her start to pull away so you caught her bottom lip with your teeth and bit down as you pulled her back. She made this needy noise that sent a jolt of pleasure down your spine. It also made you snicker into her mouth and she took that as invitation to  scratch your back up underneath your shirt and grab your ass. You returned the favor by pressing your knee between her legs, and the situation began to spiral out of control, both of you trying to one up one another shamelessly.

By the time you got a hand into her, now less-than-perfectly done up hair and pulled away, fucking her was no longer a what if. It was going to happen. If not right then, then in the very near future. 

Unfortunately, KK was still waiting somewhere. And she was glaring at you like you had personally ruined her life and she was going to start a insane, violent vengeance campaign against you and everyone you loved.

So you kissed her again, but soft and quick this time. Reaching up to cup her face to stop her from kissing you back.

It had the effect you wanted, making her face twist with confusion and alarm, but you smirked as you pulled away and it ruined the effect.

“You should call me.”

Her eyes widened comically in shock and then her eyebrows plunged downward so fast they blurred as she shoved you away.

“Fuck. you.”

You’re pretty sure she was just angry because you had the upper hand and there was nothing she could do about it, but you didn’t really care either way. 

“Maybe later ED.”

You turned away, for real this time, and froze.  Because Karat was standing a few yards away her mouth open in what appeared to be a silent scream of rage.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit (hella) short but I didn't want to draw things out too much. So we can move on to better things. Please enjoy the complete lack of chill these assholes have.


	4. The Wrath of Karkat

**The Wrath of Karkat** :

KK spent an hour driving around the city so she could tell you exactly how mad she was about you making out with Eridan in over exaggerated innuendos. As well as few brief spurts of incomprehensible rapid fire Spanish that four years of high school classes could never have prepared you for.

What you learned from her rant, at least the parts that you could understand and that weren’t just elaborate insults, was that ED was a total loser.

According to KK, she made no friends in her first year, and had lost most of her old ones for a bunch of reasons that boiled down to her being a huge whiny bitch. And since KK liked taking on fruitless tasks as self inflicted punishment, she was trying to help Eridan be a better person or something and also help her make some fucking friends.

She claimed that she was trying expand Eridan’s circle and make her more confident by thrusting her off on you, but you took it too far. By publicly making out. And thusly ruined all her chances of helping Eridan, and also her whole life apparently.

There was probably more, but you seized your chance, interjecting as soon as she paused to breathe.

“Why the hell do you even care? Seems like most of her problems are her own fault and not worth giving a fuck about.”

“Wow Sollux! Let me pull a gold star out of my ass so you can pin it on your Friendly Fellowship sash. You deserve it for your uncanny skills at noticing the fucking obvious. We’ve been friends forever ok, it’s just we’re better friends when she’s not miserable and lonely so I’m trying to make it so I’m not the only one who has to deal with her shit suitcases and bitch baggage because, guess what pendeja?! They’re really fucking heavy.”

“I still don’t see why it’s a problem if I hook up with her. Sex is sex. I don’t give a shit about her feelings.”

“ That. Is. The. Fucking. Problem you flatulent ignoramus. If you fuck her, Eridan’s going to go all manipulative on your nonexistent ass, and pretty soon you’ll just be another relationship she crashed into the ground like a kamikaze pilot on crack. Also she barely made second base with a girl so I want to know where the fuck this apparent mutual attraction is coming from.”

“She's not going to _have_ a relationship to ruin. Because I'm not going to give her sorry ass one. I'm just going to fuck her and be done with it.”

You were a little offended, ok really offended, that KK thought you could actually be manipulated into a relationship by someone like Ampora.

Karkat just glared at you, and you glared back. Until Karkat made an unexpected hard right and flung you against the cheap plastic of the door, winning your staring contest fair and square.

“Alright, fine! I wasn’t going to tell you this, but you should know if you’re gonna be a stubborn asshole about it. Eridan and Feferi used to be best friends, since they emerged screaming from the womb basically-”  

You interrupted to ask “Peixes?”, rubbing your now aching shoulder and KK rolled her eyes.

“Yes. Feferi Peixes, shitstain. Anyway, Eridan was head over heels in love with him, but he got sick of her bottomless pit of need and the screaming torrent of whine-bitchery that shoots out of it like a obnoxious and predictable geyser. So like the smart kid he is, he transferred schools junior year and started dating you.”

“Ok... We liked the same person once, so what?”

“I’ll fucking tell you what! Eridan has no clue that Feferi dated you. For a good reason. Because she's a crazy jealous bitch. If you didn’t noticed the blossoming psychotic glint her eyes while you were glued to her face. And she was at that seething fuckfest because I was trying to get them to hang out together and rekindle their creepy baby friendship with the spark of booze and shit dance music A-La-Strider. Except You!”

She took a hand off the steering wheel to jab at you violently. “You just had to fucking go and stick your studded flapper down her throat!!”

“It's fine. FF’s an adult and ED... is not a total retard. They can figure it out. And besides, we haven’t even had sex yet, stop flipping shit that doesn’t need to be flipped. The shit hasn't even thawed yet. Leave the grilling to the professionals KK.”

“What the fuck ever. Just don’t ask me to help you hook up with her. I want absolutely nothing to do with this screaming vortex of emotional crap and misery that you’re about to plunge into like it’s the pool in a infomercial for shittastic waterwings. To put it into terms that even the most emotionally stunted creep can recognize: It’s a bad idea, and I don’t want to deal it.”

“Jesus, I get it. I’ll leave you out of it.”

You realized that she pulled into your familiar parking space, and leapt out the car before she could open her mouth again.

It didn't really matter that Karkat was totally against you sleeping with Eridan. There was more than one way to skin a cat, and plenty of ways to orchestrate casual sex. And as far a you knew, ED could be manipulative enough to get your phone number off KK and save you some effort.

  


 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of actual physical erisol here, but I'm working up to the whole shebang.  
> she-bang. I'm hilarious. But please forgive me. There will be more smutty type things in the near future.   
> Also sorry for short length but you peeps probably don't want to read a novel length conversation.


	5. Be Eridan: Learn Things You Didn't Want to Know

**Be Eridan: Learn Things You didn’t Want to Know**

Somehow you managed not to say anything to Fef about your experience with Sol. You did your best to sober up before he arrived and it showed. You also really, really didn’t want to fuck things up again.

You were tired of being lonely and you were tryin’ not to do that thing where you “systematically drive everyone you care about out of your life- by crashing every fucking relationship into the ground like a kamikaze pilot on crack with your insane need for attention,” as Kanaya and Karkat jointly explained it.

By the time Monday rolls around you had so much to talk about you were about to lose it.  Mostly because Kar, who was the only person you actually hung out with, was refusing to respond to you in any way.

She was determined to avoid you. Going so far as blocking you on every online forum you’d ever messaged her on, including Club Penguin, just so you couldn’t pester her about Sol. Luckily you had one other option.

You dropped your bag loudly on the table next to Kanaya on the table to announce your presence, like you did every Monday and Wednesday morning, though he was as unphased as ever. He only shot you a half interested glance as he sketched.

“Good morning Eridan. I trust you are well?”

“Not at all Kan. Not at fuckin’ all.”

“I am beginning to wonder if you’re lying when you say that. Perhaps trying to fulfill your own personally twisted version of social obligation, much like the rest of the world says, 'Good, how are you?'.”

“I w-wish. Anyways how you doing Kan? Did’ya have a nice w-weekend?” You sighed as you slid into your chair and pulled out the necessary materials.

The formalities seemed to mollify him, and he actually made the effort to look at you.

“I did. Ross and I had a rather lovely weekend. We took a day trip to the coast and got some sun.”

“Sounds pretty nice.” You agreed half-heartedly. You just couldn’t stand that Ross fellow, he left a bitter taste in your mouth, as much as Kan seemed to love him.

“ It was.” He sighed before shutting his sketchbook and turning towards you. “Now what exactly do you want to talk about? Something that happened over the weekend I would assume.”

“W-well I wasn’t even gonna say anythin’ Kan, but since you asked an all... I mean I could really use some advice an you always give such helpful suggestions.”

“They might be more helpful if you followed them instead of ignoring anything that you think is beneath you, but at the risk of sounding full of myself, I do give excellent advice.”

You opened your mouth to start talking, but he silenced you with a hand gesture.

“There is one condition.”

You were unsure of what Kan could possibly want from you. He was a happy, well adjusted and talented individual, and he had never tried to blackmail you for cash before. 

“If I help you today, you cannot say a single word to me next class.”

You opened your mouth to protest but he glared at you with paternal sternness.

“Not a single peep Eridan. This collection is due next week and I’m not interested in whatever mediocre grade you’re shooting for. So for the love of fuck you will be silent and let me work in peace.”

“Fine! I promise I w-won’t talk to you. You happy now?”

“Yes, and I’m rather looking forward to it. Now tell me what’s on your mind before you implode. Or explode. Whichever is more unpleasant and destructive.”

So you did. You told him about going to the party with Fef and how he had to come later so you thought you were gonna get stood up, and about Sollux. And how attractive she was even though she dressed terribly and had too many facial piercings and had the worst fuckin’ attitude you’d ever encountered on another girl. How she wouldn’t give you her number but kissed you twice before she left. How you couldn’t stop thinking about her.

When you finished your story, panting slightly because of how fast you were talking, he was silent for moment, gathering his thoughts. You waited impatiently for him to speak, one leg vibrating with the anxiety of someone often dismissed.

“That is... odd. You and Captor. I never would have guessed.”

“Is that her last name or somethin’? Do you know her?”

“Of course, she’s rooming with Karkat after all. And she’s helped me several times with my computer and phone. I used to get a new virus every few days until she fixed them for me.”

“You w-wouldn’t happen to have her number would you? Kar has been ignoring me an I’m beginning to think I w-won’t see her for at least another w-week.”

Kanya studied you for a moment.

“I do. But I think there is something you should know about Sollux before you pursue her. Though honestly the fact that you are pursuing her is strange and bizarre on many levels.”

You frowned but he continued. “You should know that Sollux and Feferi dated for awhile.”

“WHat.”

“ Sollux and Fef-”

“They w-w-what?!”

“Dated their Senior year.”

Your head was spinning, and you felt nauseous so you had to grab the desk for support while you tried to process the information.

If it was true, and you really didn’t want to believe it, it meant that Sollux was a thousand times worse than you thought. Because it meant that that rude, geeky dyke had achieved what you had thought was your destiny since you were five.

Dating Feferi Peixes.

Fef had obviously come to his senses and dumped her but still. You would have done anything, absolutely anything, for the chance to be with Fef and she screwed it up and didn't even seem to care. She kissed you with her filthy traitor bitch lips and that was all the proof you needed. You hated her. Sollux Captor was just unfairly attractive garbage and you fuckin’ hated her.

“I fuckin’ hate her.”

Kanaya’s eyes widened with concern and you realized that you spoke with a jump.

“Eridan-”

“It’s fine, I’m fine. I just w-w-wasn’t expecting that. Ev-ver. Oh fuck. Fuck, Kan what am I going to do?”

“Well I don’t want to over simplify things but you only have two options. Call or don’t call.”

“Yeah. I guess...”

“It’s just a matter of knowing what you want.”

You fiddled with your rings and tried to pinpoint what you wanted.

On one hand, Sol was very attractive, in a butch way, and her kisses were basically the best thing that had happened to you in the last few months. On the other she was kinda mean. And she dated Fef.

The mean thing wasn’t so bad. You couldn’t honestly say you were much better and besides you were just gonna fool around a little. But she dated Fef. And you hated her for it.

You groaned and flopped on the table. The only thing you really wanted was for someone to give a shit about you, which honestly wasn’t very likely coming from Sol. Besides you didn’t want the attention if it was just Fef’s sloppy and questionable seconds. Sex was always good though. Physical attention was better than no attention at all.

Abruptly, you decided not to decide. The whole thing was making your head hurt and you didn’t want to wallow during your Medieval History class. You could figure it out later, preferably after your espresso kicked in.

“Hey Kan? Could I have her number anyw-ways? If I don’t want to call her I w-won’t but I just w-want to have it you know? Just in case.”

He gave you a tiny smile and fished his phone out of his bag.

"Alright then. Tell me how things work out, if anything does. I am rather curious about this little event."

You made your most pitiful face and whined, "But Kan... you made me promise not to talk to you."

"Oh that still stands. But you are always welcome to text me, or wait till next week.”

“ Fine then. I'll text you. But you better fuckin’ respond this time.”

Kanaya shook his head as he handed you his phone.

“No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched characters holyshitbiscuit lookit that.  
> This story will be told primarily through Sollux's point of view but there will be character shifts to Eridan from here on out. And also other characters are showing up woo.


	6. You Gotta Call the Girl

**You Gotta Call The Girl:**

7:00 that night, you decided to call. Then you spent an hour buying clothes online and checking your phone with the  faint hope that she would call you, saving you the effort and potential humiliation. Eventually, feverish with irritation and excitement you pressed the green button.

 But Sollux didn’t pick up her phone on the first ring. Or the third or the fourth. It was sort of embarrassing how devastated you were. It took another half hour of feeling sorry for yourself and watching makeup tutorials before you could get up the courage to call again.

She picked up on the second ring and you were so surprised to hear her thin voice coming through the receiver that you blanked out completely.

“Hello?  Who is this?”

You opened your mouth but you couldn’t find the words. And then to make matters worse you panicked and made a weird strangled noise that was far from the sexy confidence you were going for.

“Ok... Bye creepy asshole.”

“W-wait just a fuckin’ minute Sol!”

The line went silent for a brief second and you wanted to die you were so embarrassed.

“You have one minute then.”

“It’s Eridan. Eridan Ampora?”

“Who?”

“Eridan- you fuckin’ know who I am!”

“Can’t say I do.”

You could hear the amusement in her voice and it pissed you off. She wasn’t taking you seriously, an you of all people should be taken seriously. You were going to get her back for all the humiliating things she's made you do or say or feel in the past few days.

“It’s- it’s ED.”

“ Oh. Hey Erectile Dysfunction.”

You hated her. You hated her for insulting you and you hated her for dating Fef, and you hated her because it didn’t make you want her any less. However, Sol did not seem affected by the silent fury you were trying to project over the phone and kept talking.

“How the hell did you get this number? KK literally just said she’d avoid you for the rest of her life it meant you couldn’t call me.”

She sounded just the tiniest bit impressed, so you decided to bury the hatchet for the moment. You left the handle sticking out though. Just in case.

“I have my sources Sol. Now are w-we gonna hook up or not?”

“Yeah... about that. Are you sure you weren’t just drunk-straight-girl-ing me? Because I’m not into the whole, help Mary learn about the orgasm thing.”

“ W-wha- no! Sol! I know w-what a fuckin’ orgasm is. An I’m the one who keeps gettin’ fuckin’ “drunk-straight-girl-ed” so don’t you dare go there!”

“Alright. Alright. Calm your tits ED. I’m down for it if you are."

“I am! Just tell me w-when.”

“Eager much?”

She laughed, and you ground your teeth in irritation.

“How-w about you go fuck-”

“How about tomorrow? At like 4:10?”

There was something about the way she said this that told you she knew something you didn’t. You were suspicious, but also horny and bored and dying for something to change in your apathetic shit hole of a life.

It was also the exact time your last class of the day got out so you figured it would be alright. You would just have to be on your guard, which was a given in this sorta situation anyways.

“Fine. Just... meet me in the lobby of the girls dorm building or somethin’.”

“Fine. See you after class.”

You could feel her smirk through the phone before the line went dead and you felt the anger flare cold and sharp. And then you realized.

Sol was in your biology class. You had seen her in passing every other day since the start of the semester. Though the only reason you'd noticed her was because she was the slacker asshole of the class. She always came in super late and sat in the very back with her laptop typing away loudly and repetitively. 

She had clearly withheld the information so she could use it against you. Except you had the tactical advantage now. You could almost taste the sugary burn of your revenge on the back of your tongue. Sol was going down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so long winded I apologize. I'm getting to things. I swear to god.


	7. School Shenanigans

 

Be Sollux: School Shenanigans:

You woke up Tuesday in an unusually good mood. And despite how weird it sounded in your head, it was mostly because you were going to see Eridan again.

You’d been looking forward to seeing her expression when she realized that you were in her class the whole time. And looking forward to what promised to be some very fun sex if her make out abilities were any indication.

You walked in 15 minutes late, as usual, and started heading to the back of the lecture hall, but you didn’t see her anywhere. You scanned the row where you thought she usually sat, nothing. No obnoxiously bright streak of royal purple, no hipster glasses.

After a few minutes of standing around looking like a complete tool, you retreated to where you normally sit, good mood soured considerably.

Usually, you spent this class coding and taking occasional notes. But you could barely focus. Instead you found yourself having a embarrassing internal debate about whether to text ED or not. Logically the answer was no fucking way, but the urge to contact her lingered and you gave trying to get any work done and put your laptop away.

Which left you bored out of your skull and unable to do anything about it. You kept wondering if you should just leave. And you were beginning to seriously consider it when the door slamed open. The whole class, you included, jumped in their seats and turned to find the intruder.

It was Eridan.

She stood proudly in the open doorway, letting in a stream of light in the dim room and making sure everyone got a good, hard look at her, before strutting to the professor's desk, paper in hand.

You had never liked the phrase “doesn’t leave anything to the imagination”. But you could honestly say Eridan wasn’t leaving jack shit to the imagination.

She dropped the paper on the desk and then leaned over so the whole class got a excellent view of her ass, barely contained by ridiculously small shorts and thigh high socks as she spoke to the professor.

You felt a momentary flash of jealousy for the people in the front row. Though the view from where you sat wasn't bad either.

The professor was so discombobulated by the whole exchange, and probable face full of boob, that he spent a good while coughing and shuffling his papers around before he was even capable of continuing his powerpoint.

Eridan had everyone's attention though and hardly anyone looked at the new slides as she walked up the stairs towards the back. You couldn't help it either. You were only human and ED was showing an unfair amount of skin.

Then, with no warning whatsoever, she looked up and locked eyes with you. She caught you by surprise and you felt yourself starting to blush, something you hated, but you had bigger things to worry about.

Like the fact Eridan knew exactly where to look to meet your eyes, and that she was headed straight for you, looking infuriatingly smug.

You understood what that meant. It meant that ED let you think you had the upper hand. But only so she could actively sabotage and humiliate you after she ruined your plans. You were pissed but a little impressed even as you tried desperately to think of some way to turn the situation around in your favor.

But it was too late. Before you knew it, she was giving you an even better view than the front row as she slid gracefully into the seat to your left.

She didn’t acknowledge you in the slightest. You were expecting an attack, some clever verbal put down, but nothing came. Ignoring her back seemed to have no affect so you looked at her cautiously, but ED was focussed on the front of the room, occasionally jotting down a note or two and oblivious to your presence.

Except you knew she wasn’t, she was choosing to ignore you and it left you helpless and more irritated than you wanted to admit. Maybe she was trying to get you back for not giving you your number, or maybe it was her weird way of rejecting you. While simultaneously showing off so you could see what you were missing out on.

Because Eridan was definitely showing off. She kept chewing her bottom lip enticingly, crossing and uncrossing her legs and pushing her breasts together so they overflowed her crop top as she leaned over her desk. At any given moment she could have been posing for a modern pinup girl calendar.

You were so close every movement made you vibrate with tension as she shifted in and out of your personal bubble. You found yourself obsessing over it. Taking detailed notes of all the flirtatious body language that she was directing, seemingly, at no one.

After awhile you forced yourself to turn away. You didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of staring till the very end regardless of her motives.

But almost as soon as you did you felt the soft brush of her leg against your knee. Stiffening, you fixed your eyes on the powerpoint before you glanced at her. She was still ignoring you, and you had no way of knowing if that was an accident.

Then it was there again pressing just a little harder and you held your breath, waiting to see if she would do it again. She bumped you one more time and when you didn’t respond, pressed the whole side of her body against you.

It was just bait to reel you in, trap you or something, but you took it anyways, because there was less than ten minutes left in class and ED had already won.

You slid your hand from your knee to her cooler one, over the thin black fabric of her socks, and squeezed a little. You were admitting defeat, and that sucked, but the little gasp that she made convinced you that you made the right choice. Especially when you felt her hands stroke up the hot skin your arm and claw at your shirt respectively.

“Sol.”

You tried to take your time meeting her eyes but she tugged you towards her impatiently. A shameless opportunist at heart, you used the momentum to drag your hand further up her thigh,  thoroughly enjoying her brief shaky sigh as her legs began to part.

“What?” You sneered. Or did your best to sneer because it came out more strained than condescending. It had been a stressful ten minutes.

“Mm.. Come here.”

The professor was wrapping up and that meant the lights would come on in a few moments. Leaving the two of you exposed. But you figured you would enjoy whatever ED was planning. She must have read the agreement in your eyes because she had a fistful of your shirt and was pulling you into a kiss before you could even say “Fine”.

It was your first opportunity to take charge since she walked in the door, so you didn’t waste a moment, nipping at her lips and licking the roof of her mouth. You were all squished against the side of the tiny lecture hall desk, one hand making its way up ED’s leg, other one in her hair, while she half groped, half clawed at your chest. It was one of the most uncomfortable kisses you’d ever experienced but she tasted better than you remembered and you weren’t giving that up.

To your disappointment the kiss ended as abruptly as it started. With Eridan shoving you forcefully back against your seat, staring at you wide eyed and panting softly. You slumped against the seat mirroring her actions and gave her the tiniest of grins.

ED returned the expression and leaned in again, her eyes lowering behind her askew glasses.  And you leaned in too, eyes lowering instinctively as you got closer to her lipsticked mouth.

The smack of her lips on your cheek was like an electric shock. You barely heard her smug whisper. “See ya later Sol” before the room was flooded with light and she was gone.

You sat there dumbfounded for a moment, oblivious to the shuffle of your other classmates. Then you reached up, grimacing at the unpleasant stickiness, and rubbed the stain off your cheek with your hand. Karkat had been right, ED was a crazy manipulative bitch. And you were going to screw her brains out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I got to the point where our relatable spunky gals are actually in the same room together.  
> Progress.


	8. Elevator Adventures

**Elevator Adventures:**

When you got to the girls dorm she was waiting for you. Leaning against the wall near the elevators and smoking one those dumb e-pens. As soon as she saw you she slipped it into her bag and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring.

“You’re late.”

“So? You’re a bitch.”

You brushed past her to smack the elevator up button and grabbed Eridan by the wrist, pulling her inside before she could get her mouth open to return the insult. She yanked her hand out of you grasp roughly as you hit the button for the fourth floor and rubbed at it like you had actually hurt her.

“Fuck off Sol. At least I’m not a fuckin’ grimy dyke.”

You swung around and pressed her flat against the elevator doors with your hands on her hips, face as close as possible without actually kissing her. Her hands shot to your upper chest in defense and she studied them as she dug her nails into your collarbone instead of meeting your eyes.

“Is that really the best you’ve got?”

“No.”

She looked up, eyes burning just as the elevator lurched upwards and your balance was compromised ever so slightly. It was all she needed, and she shoved you against the opposite wall, kissing you hard and fast before she started hissing insults at you.

“You’re the biggest fuckin’ asshole I’ve ever met.”

She kissed you again then dragged her teeth down your neck and you gasped, louder than you wanted to.

“ I bet none of your friends really like you-”

You snarled in frustration and after a moment of grappling for control, managed to get her back against the wall, pressing your lips together roughly as you did.

“You’re so full of shit ED. You’re the one who’s got no fucking friends. Don’t think you’re fooling anyone. And-”

You had more to say to but Eridan shoved you away only to launch herself right back at you and you were too occupied pushing and groping and biting and kissing each other to finish your sentence.  

When the elevator opened you wasted no time detaching to get her to your dorm. The hallway was already beginning to fill up with people leaving for dinner and you rushed past them with Eridan in tow hoping none of your nosier neighbors were around. But no luck.

“Oh hi Sollux! Looks like you found a new friend.”

You groaned as you turned to face your aggressively cheerful neighbor. You were pretty sure you and ED were both covered in hickeys at this point. That should have acted as a very clear “Don’t talk to me.” sign.

“Seriously. Not now Joan.”

“Aww but I wanted to introduce you to my new roommate. The one and only Dove Strider!” You stopped opening the door when you heard the name, because it was the name of the girl KK hated. But more likely actually had a huge crush on but didn’t want anyone to know.

Joan gestured exuberantly as a much taller girl emerged from her room.  A girl who was wearing sunglasses indoors and who’s red lipsticked mouth made the straightest line you’d ever seen. You could kind of see what KK was talking about when she called her a complete tool. Though you saw no sign the infamous ratty ponytail that KK had wanted to shove up her ass with a stick.

“Hey.”

Dove nodded her head in acknowledgement and with no change in expression looked at Eridan, who flushed and stiffened noticeably.

“Sup, Eridan.”

She tried to slide behind you. But true to asshole tradition, you stopped her escape. Slipping your arm around her waist and pulling her closer, almost like you were a real couple.

Eridan glared at you even as she leaned into your touch, before nodding and waving awkwardly in Dove’s direction.

Proving herself to be truly and completely oblivious to the situation, Joan kept talking.

“Hi!  Nice to meet you Eridan. I’m Joan. Oh! By the way we were gonna play poker in the common room tonight and you guys should totally come. It’s gonna be super cool and-”

“Hey Egbert. Egberta, I think they’re busy. Besides I’m the hungriest motherfucking hippo and before you know it I’ll be devouring my family and choking on the tiny plastic parts. Cough cough dead as doornail on fire. And you promised me chinese.”

Joan laughed like what Dove said was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard.

You nodded your thanks in her direction and made a note to interact with her at a later date. You were mildly intrigued by how her disconcerting lack of expression seemed to hold even when she talked for more than two seconds and you wanted to see how long she could keep it up.

“Alright then. We'll see you guys later. Have fun studying noobs.” 

"Yeah. We'll definitely have fun."

Joan appeared confused but Dove grabbed her by the shoulders and forcibly turned her around before she could open her mouth again, giving you a little wave as she dragged her off.

You returned your new neighbor's patronizing wave with a grin before you and ED pushed into your dorm and slammed the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapter lengths have been inconsistent, but I think things might start to even out here soon. Maybe. I'm new to this.  
> Btw Joan is lady John. I'm basically only adapting the kids' names to be more in line with the assigned gender swap thing, since gender doesn't seem to be a huge thing for the trolls. And trying to make them more feminine or masculine sounding resulted in the worst names ever ever ever. So yeah.  
> Short chapter before the sex. Get ready.


	9. Hook Up

**Hook Up:**  
  
  
Eridan slumped against the door as soon as it shut, giving you a light shove when you put your arms over her head to keep her there. Not that it stopped you.

“God w-what was their fuckin’ problem?”

“Joan’s just dumb. And I think Strider’s gonna tattle on us.”  

You pressed your hips together and started sucking on her smooth brown neck again, trying to get some more definition to the hickeys you’d started in the elevator.

She snorted in irritation, even as she tilted her head back eagerly and wrapped her arms around your neck. Kicking off her heels as she did and restoring your preferred height difference. Which was tiny to tall.

“Dove’s ah... a bloody cunt who doesn’t deserve half the fuckin’ attention she gets.”

“Is that jealousy I hear ED?”

“No! I’m--”

Her sentence broke off into a shrill moan, because you bit her collarbone and then sucked hard. The anger had dissipated but you still didn’t feel like being nice. Or gentle.

You didn’t think she deserved it.

Clearly this was not a deal breaker because Eridan yanked you up roughly by your short hair for a sloppy kiss as she rammed you into the side of the dresser. Hissing her response into your mouth whenever your lips parted.

“I’m not! fuckin’... jealous! An stop talkin’ about her!”

“Sounds like you’re  jealous.”

She pulled back, her eyes cold and hard and serious.

“If you don’t stop talkin’ about her I will be.”

Why that was so incredibly sexy to you, you don’t know, but you grabbed her her face and kissed her hard and she responded so violently that a bunch of KK’s novels fell off the dresser. She dragged her nails roughly down your back and you snarled at the pain as her lips and the edges of your glasses crashed again.

ED started trying to remove your t-shirt in between kisses and you let her struggle for a few minutes. Watching her pretty face twist with anger and frustration gave you a odd sense of satisfaction. You didn’t give her any warning when you pulled it off yourself.

She stumbled back in surprise, and you moved forward quickly until she ran into your bed with the back of her knees. ED fell back with a undignified squawk, and you were on her immediately. Pressing your knee between her legs and lifting her glasses and tossing them in your laundry basket with your own.

Then you dragged her crop top away, pulling it up so it trapped her arms above her head in a cage of fabric. You knew this wouldn’t last long, not with how she was struggling, and the general lack of fabric. But you used your time to rip off her shorts, leaving her stockings behind.

You swore as she clipped you roughly with her elbows, narrowly avoiding your face as she struggled out of her shirt. Then dragged it off yourself revealing a matching set of expensive looking underwear and and a pissed looking Eridan.

“Fuckin’ hell! Aren’t you gonna take those off?”

“Nah. I think the slutty school girl look isn’t half bad on you.”

She flushed and promptly you threw you on your back and straddled you.

“Shut. Up.”

You were so turned on breathing was becoming a bit of a challenge.

“Make me.”

 She did. You couldn’t pull your mouth away to say anything more than incomprehensible half formed insults, not from her lips or from her skin. You have no idea how many times the two of you flipped position wrestling for control. You both had a competitive streak 3 miles high and no intention of losing.

But it was good even if you weren’t winning. The cool smoothness and sharp nails and rings of her hands hurt and soothed your skin all at once, and she yanked on your hair so hard that your eyes watered and your head spun.

At some point she got rid of your sports bra, and her mouth on your breasts was amazing. You went limp for a moment, enjoying the feeling, but it quickly became something of an obsession for her and you got a little bored.

You slid your hand into her hair, using it to pull her towards your mouth, kissed her hard, and sat up quickly taking you with her. Then you dragged your mouth from the base of her ear to her neck, sucking and biting and licking as you ripped her bra off so roughly she squeaked in indignation. You caressed her full breasts and then looked up at her as your hands found her nipples and twisted.

“Nice nipple piercings ED.”

Sh flushed and moaned, then attacked your neck as you continued to play with them. 

“W-whatever. At least I shave my fuckin’ armpits.”

You were pleased to hear she was properly embarrassed by her "I just turned 18, I can do whatever I want." piercings. As sexy and fun as they were.

“I don’t shave anything so you might want to get over that.”

She pulled back, staring at you in horror, and you rolled your eyes.

“Christ. It’s really not that bad.”

“That’s digustin’!”

“If it’s not gross when your boy toys don’t shave, then it’s not gross when I don’t shave.”

"It’s different-”

“It’s not. Look, do you want me to make you come or not?”

ED’s pupils expand and she nodded with a shaky breath.

“I w-want to make you come too Sol.”

“Then deal with it. You don’t have to eat me out-”

“I w-want to though.”

“...You really don’t have mmph!”

She thrust her tongue into your mouth so fast you almost bit it off as she pushed you down roughly, one hand working furiously on undoing the front of your jeans.

You pushed her away gasping, to assess the situation. And she had that crazy serious look on her face, like the one she had before when you wouldn’t shut up about Strider.

Before you could stop yourself you were breathing “Oh fuck ED.” and grabbing her face roughly with both hands so you could taste the dizzying cool taste of her mouth against yours.

Between the two of you, your pants were flung across the room in minutes, and she was kissing and biting down your neck and chest. She spent more time sucking on your tits than anywhere else, down your stomach till she got to your boyshorts.  She paused for a moment then dragged them away, her nails scraping your thighs while she stared at your crotch intently.

“You don’t have to.”

Eridan looked up at you briefly, glaring and you shut your mouth. She lowered her head, you took a deep breath before you started to relax into the sensation of her soft mouth pressing tentative kisses against your skin.

“That’s good. Mmm. Try using your tongue-Fuck!”

She looked up at you just enough so you could see the smirk in her eyes, before she went back to licking from the base of your vagina up to your clit, and when she reached it again you braced yourself for the shiver of pleasure it sent up your spine.

“Yeah. Faster, shit shit like that.”

You shifted your hips upwards for better access and she ate it up greedily, her hands clawing and kneading at your ass and thighs.

Technique wise, Eridan wasn’t great. Luckily you weren’t expecting anything but bad begin with. Actually you weren’t even expecting her to be interested in getting you off. So her determination and enthusiasm was a pleasant surprise.

But pretty soon you were frustrated with the shallow all over licking thing. And she couldn’t seem to take the hint that you weren’t satisfied either.  When her tongue just ever so slightly touched for what felt like the billionth time, you snapped.

“Shit ED!  If you could, I don’t know, actually _try_ finding my clit or something that would be great!”

She paused for a moment, you could just barely see her eyes flick upwards, and then resumed exactly what she was doing before except at half speed.

“No, no that’s not fair. That’s not fucking fair.”

You pulled at her hair trying to get her to move up, speed up, anything, but she resisted your efforts easily.

 You guessed Eridan had a long history of being a fucking tease, and you told her as much. Expect not as nicely. But to no avail. Her movements kept slowing till they were at a crawl, and the drag of her tongue was agony against your sensitive skin.

“Fuckfuck Sorry! I’m sorry.”

And then she was right where she needed to be. Almost.

You had to shift and redirect her with your hands buried in her thick black hair but it was worth it.  In seconds you were arching your back with only minimal resentment.

Eridan improved vastly every second she spent eating you out. The proof being that you were on the edge of orgasm in what felt like no time at all after her little stunt. Panting and swearing as you thrashed on the bed and the pleasure built.

When she started speeding up, replacing what little finesse she had with pure enthusiasm, you held her head down roughly for maximum contact, and resisted the urge to plead. You bit your cheek trying to hold back a moan and you tasted blood.  You didn't want to make any noises that would affirm her current power over you.

 You didn’t think you could stand it if she drew it out any longer. You were agonizingly close, teetering on the edge of orgasm.Then she moved up sucking hard on your clit and you were gone.

You made eye contact before you eyes rolled back into your head.

She was so fucking pleased with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> girlxgirl don't like don't read


	10. A For Effort

**Be Eridan: A For Effort**

 

Watching Sol come was the most satisfying thing you’d ever seen. She’d been so quiet while you were eating her out, just labored breathing and barked instructions. Hardly any noises of pure pleasure. So hearing her finally moan, with no reservations or control, was like music.

You straddled her eagerly when she stopped twisting around, so you could get a better look at her face. She had draped her thin wrist over her eyes as her breathing slowed, and you noticed her freckles for the first time.

You didn’t know asians could have freckles.

“Sol? How’d I do?”

She moved her wrist away from her face and just kind of blinked at you dumbly.

“What?”

“How’d I do?!”

“Are we really doing this?”

“Yes!”

“Uh... A for effort.”

You spluttered.

“A for _effort_??”

Sol did not seem to care about your distress. In fact she started snickering, sitting up as she did. You had to lean back, but she pulled you closer and your mouths met instinctively. Even though it was kind of gross considering where your mouth had just been. You could still taste her.

“ Mhm. Wouldn’t want to hurt your precious straight A’s.”

“W-what’s my real grade then?”  

The smirk in her mismatched eyes made you regret the question.

“C+”

Your mouth dropped. You did not get C’s.

“That’s not fair Sol! I’ve nev-ver slept with another girl before.”

“I know. That’s why I gave you the A for effort.”

“Oh. Well good!”

She rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a dumbass.”

You kissed her, even though she just insulted you, since it was a small one and you weren’t that petty. And then you kissed again, and it was slower, more careful.

It wasn’t sweet, but it was different and it made your head spin because you couldn’t breathe. Breathing would have ruined it.

When you part you barely moved away at all. You flicked your eyes back up to hers, and she knew it was different too.

Instantaneously, you were against each other again, trying to get closer than two people could be. Sol pressed of her tongue piercings against the the roof of your mouth and you were down. Flat on your back and holding on for dear life.

Her hands moved so quickly and decisively that you barely had time to register the touches before they were gone. Before you knew it your panties were hooked loosely on your, purposefully still stocking clad leg, and she was twisting your nipples and piercings so roughly you were moaning and clawing up her back. And then Sol was leaving hickies on your inner thighs.

You were already making an obscene amount of noise, and when her mouth was finally, finally against the parts that count you let out a high pitched moan of excitement.

Instantly Sol shot up from between you legs, sending your hands flying away and kissed you into the mattress.

“Save the screaming for later, ok.”

You nodded, breathing heavily and trying to get yourself under control, and she kissed you again with a smirk.

“Good girl.”

You hissed at her patronizing tone, but she was already between your thighs and you couldn’t think of a good insult. Just a comment on how thick her lisp had gotten. Which was not only a low blow but would give her an opportunity to jab at your accent and stutter.

So you settled for yanking on her hair while she dragged her tongue over you, pausing to suck and swirl over your labia. You didn’t manage quiet, but you didn’t scream. And when she pushed towards your clit and the tip of her tongue brushed roughly over your vaginal opening, you only writhed and whimpered her name over and over again.

It was good in ways that surprised you, so much better than masturbating. Unbidden you found yourself wondering if she made Fef feel like this when they were together, like he was in fire, and the thought makes you snarl.

Sol was yours. Well, the experience of her was yours and you refused to share it.

You were annoyed you even thought about it, and you focused on Sol, what you could see of her with her head wedged so firmly between your thighs, and the sensations off her mouth and tongue. And then she managed to get a few fingers in and the unpleasant thoughts evaporated.

You gave up trying to be quiet and let loose a humiliating pornographic racket that only seemed to spur her on. You couldn't help it. Her touch made you feel raw and overstimulated to the point where you could barely distinguish what was what.

But it wasn't enough. You found yourself grinding down on her fingers trying to get more friction and trying to hold her head down like she had done to you. But your success was limited and you let out a muddled stream of curse words in frustration.

Sol laughed at you, you felt the vibrations, and then her tongue was in your mouth instead of rubbing against your clit.

You whimpered pathetically at the loss, trying to push her back down, but she resisted. Running her teeth and lips over your neck, towards your ear to tell you what a greedy little slut you were. She said it like "thlut".

You agreed fervently and then there were two more fingers inside you, and you were achingly full and you missed her mouth on your clit. You didn't want to beg, but you did. To your relief, Sol obliged almost immediately, kissing her way back between your thighs while she finger fucked you into the mattress. 

You were pretty sure this was as close to heaven as you were going to get.

Everything was hot and electrifying and overwhelming and you rode out the last minutes of your orgasm with her name on your lips and in the air.

When you opened your eyes, she was lying next to you with her signature crooked smirk.

“W-what are you looking at?”

“The easiest girl in this college.”

“Like you’re any better.”

You rolled over as you spoke, trying to get closer, and she pulled away with a weird look on her face.

“What are you doing?”

“W-well I was goin’ to try an cuddle with you...”

“I’m not really into that.”

“What do you mean you're not into it? W-what’s not to like?”

It was stupid but you felt yourself getting upset. Post coital cuddles were something you looked forward to, almost more than than the actual sex. And nobody had ever refused you before.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“Sol!”

You felt your eyes beginning to sting and Sol started looking uncomfortable.

“It’s not you. ED. It’s- Shit. I’m not good at cuddling.”

“W-what does not good at cuddlin’ even mean? You don’t know how to use your arms? It’s not like w-we just had sex or anythin’. It’s not like we w-were bein’ just as intimate a few minutes ago Sol!”

She seemed just as frustrated as you felt, though significantly less teary.

“I don’t know? I’m bony or something. It’s not- Fine. I don’t get why you care. Turn around.”

“W-w-what?”

“Turn around so I can spoon you. And so you can’t make that fucking face at me.”

You didn’t move and she sighed.

“Do you want this or not?”

You nodded and turned over on your side, and she cautiously pressed her body against you. Wrapping her thin arm around your waist. She was stiff and awkward, but the heat of her body felt nice on your back and sides. And even better when you managed to snag a blanket from the bed and wrap it around the two of you.

It was almost comfortable. But mostly just awkward. You lay there in silence, slipping in and out of consciousness, for what felt like forever.

“God Sol, you really do suck at this.”

Your voice sounded way too loud and you winced.

Sol snickered and the tension was gone, slipping away from your back and shoulders like it hadn’t been there in the first place.

“Yep. Told you so.”

Even her arm around you felt softer, less robotic. And when you leaned back against her she didn’t pull away.

 So you didn’t say anything. You just wrapped your hand around hers and let yourself drift away.

 ****  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy Eridan's bullshit way too much. I hope you guys do too, because there's a lot of upcoming nonsense which is also a plot of sorts.


	11. Push Some Boundaries

  
**Push Some Boundaries:**

 

You woke up with your head pressed in the crook of Sollux’s neck and a repetitive vibrating sound working it’s way into the quiet darkness of sleep like a nail through a wall.

“ Sol-olll...! W-what the fuck... fuckin’ hell is that?”

She grunted, still mostly asleep and you nudged her with your elbow.

“Sol w-w-wake up. Somethin’s goin’ off... your phone or alarm clock or somethin’. God, turn it off.”

She cracked one eye open. The blue one.

“Mhmm what alarm clock? I don’t have a alarm-Fuck.”

She sat up suddenly, and you were forced back as she scrambled to get out of the bed and find her phone.

“W-what is it?! What’s goin’ on?!”

“ It’s KK. I set an alarm for when she gets out of class.”

The next fifteen minutes were hellish.

Sol spent them running around frantically. Pulling on her clothes and bitching at you to get dressed at same time, while you screamed at her for not helping you find anything and throwing your belongings all over the place.

 After the fifteen minutes of high tension scavenger hunt you’d managed to recover your things and dress yourself. But when you announced you were about to leave, she didn’t even saying goodbye. Which was unacceptable.  

So you stayed to fix your hair in the mirror, waiting for her to pay you some fucking attention.

And when you had finished and Sol was still working obliviously on making her bed, you started putting  Kar's books back up on the dresser.

To your irritation, Sol only noticed you when you "accidentally" dropped the biggest hard cover novel you could find on the ground. And then she wasn't happy to see you.

“ What the hell are you still doing here? She could come back at any moment.”

You ignored her and continued stacking books on top of the dresser, pointedly not looking over shoulder at her.

“So? Are you so afraid of Kar you can’t lie? W-we have the same class we could be studyin’ together. Or  just hangin’ out. Cause we're friends.”

She snorted and you heard the bed creak ominously.

“I don’t think that’s a realistic scenario for us.”

You did your best to disguise the hurt in your voice, standing on tiptoe as you pushed a stack of books farther back.

“Why not?”

She came up behind you and slammed the open door of the wardrobe. You jumped and turned to face her instinctively despite yourself.

“Cause you're an elitist hipster, and I’m a girl who likes math. Now get out.”

“W-what the hell Sol? I’m not elitist! And you can’t just assume I don’t like math. You don’t ev-ven know me”

“You’re right. Sorry for the flash judgement. It’s not like you decided you didn’t like me because I wore a fucking t-shirt to a party or anything.”

“I nev-ver said that! And it wasn’t the shirt, it’s that you clearly don’t care about how you look. Except for stickin’ bits a metal all over your face but-”

“ED if you’re trying to claim that your piercings are somehow classier than I mine I will slap you.”

For once Sol was the offended one. You could practically see the smoke coming out of her nostrils. And all the other holes in her nose. You would have gloated about it if you weren't on the defensive.

“ God that’s not w-what I meant! Stop twistin’ my words around like I’m tryin' to insult you cause that’s not what’s happenin’!:

“Sure! Get out of my room and then we can talk about me taking you seriously.”

“You’re bein’ a fuckin’ asshole Sol! An I’m not leavin’ till you apologize.”

“Oh my fucking god. What the hell is your problem? You can’t honestly want to deal with KK jumping down your throat right now. What are you trying to punish me for?”

You were incapable of feeling bad about anything that happened after those words came out of her stupid kissable mouth. Sol had pulled the trigger herself. 

“ I'm punishin' you for bein’ a fuckin’ asshole.”

Weirdly calm, you flounced right under her arm and sat primly on her bed, whipping your compact out of your purse as you did so you could fix your makeup and simultaneously ignore her.

Sok spun around, opening her mouth like she was about to yell, but then seemed to reconsider and just glared. She glared at you for so long that by time she opened her mouth again you were almost done.

“ED I’m not going to drag you out of my room.”

Her voice sounded weirdly calculated, like she was thinking very hard about every word.

You barely looked up.

“No, you’re not.”

Sollux nodded and turned around, muttering to herself and pulling at her strands of hair that stuck up wildly at the front of her head. She set up at her desk with her laptop and a toxic green energy drink, and started typing.

After a while, when it became clear she wasn’t going to acknowledge your presence, you got your ipod and books out of your bag and made yourself comfortable.

You spent maybe an hour and half studying.  Stretching out leisurely on her bed while you waited for Kar to come back and start the shitstorm of the century. But the monotonous rhythm of Sol’s fingers made you sleepy, and pretty soon you were reading the same lines over and over again. And you were asleep.

You woke up with her sitting on the edge of the bed poking your cheek, the cheek that wasn’t stuck to the shiny sticky paper of your textbook. You groaned in discomfort and annoyance.

“Ugh... w-what time is it?”

“ 8: 07. KK’s not coming back for awhile. She texted me saying she got sucked into the poker thing that Joan tried to invite us to.”

You blinked and sat up slowly, your head still fuzzy with sleep.

“Oh.”

Sol looked away and coughed awkwardly.

“Anyways. Sorry. I was acting like an ass earlier.”

“Thanks... but.. that’s not enough.”

She turned towards you, clearly pissed.

“Jesus Christ, Ampora. What do you want? Drugs? Sex and drugs? I can’t afford that shit. I have to spend time with Gamzee to get high and it’s usually not worth the investment.”

“Eww. No. I can buy my own drugs thanks. You have to make it up to me some other w-way.”

You knew you were really pushing it with her. The exasperation plastered all over her face was a clear warning. A warning that you were pushing boundaries that she didn't want you to touch with a ten foot pole.

“ How? Please tell me how to soothe your wounded ego.”

Her voice was scathingly sarcastic.

“Go out to dinner with me.”

She laughed a short barking laugh, but you refused to be discouraged.

“Only if you’re paying.”

“I can do that Sol. Let’s go.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah? I haven’t eaten since this mornin’ and we missed dinner completely. Besides actual food w-would be good for you. Maybe if you ate somethin' you could actually hug somebody.”

She looked at you like she was trying to figure out what to do with you. And maybe what she was going to do with you was kick you out and never talk to you again.

You met her gaze evenly.

You were going to show her you could be friends. You were going to stop hating her for dating Fef, proving once and for all that you weren’t the crazy jealous bitch everyone said you were. And then, hopefully, you were going to sleep with her again, but that was besides the point.

She sighed, and scrubbed her hands through her hair. You itched to straighten it out, but you kept your hands to yourself.

“Fine. What did you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo readers! Announcement time.  
> I've decided to start attaching some my drawings that go along with this story/characters because  
> A. Why not?  
> B. It's a doubled sided project for me so you're only seeing half of the effort.  
> C. They're supacool yo.  
> That'll hopefully start happening in the next couple of chapters so stuff to look forward to if you spend all your time obsessing over this fan-fiction. Like me. The toaster who writes it.


	12. Go On Not A Date

**Be Sollux: Go On A Not Date:**

 

You had assumed that like any spoiled rich brat ED would own a newish lexus that she got last year after she dented her sweet sixteen car. But you were wrong.

She drove a motorcycle.

It explained why she had dashed off to change into pants and a pair of stylish but functional looking boots before you’d left. And why she’d told you grab a jacket a zillion times.

You reconsidered your choice to go with her at the sight of the sleek and powerful looking machine. It wasn’t like you had to go. You had no real obligation to spend time with her. But your curiosity got the better of you. You wanted to know where the hell she thought this was going. And then prove her wrong.

There were other reasons. You had been hitting a dead end for hours and the thought of staring at your program for the rest of the night made your eye twitch. Also free food. Your motivations were simple, and there were no underlying desires or thoughts that made what was happening weird.

That was what you told yourself as you struggled to understand what you were doing standing in the parking lot in the dark.

She handed you a spare helmet that she pulled out of the back compartment, and stashed her purse there. You looked it apprehensively. You had never been on a motorcycle before.

“ Come on Sol, W-we don’t have all night.”

She was already on the bike, helmet and all, and she sounded excited. You sighed in resignation and put it on. Your long legs made getting up there easier than it would have been, but your inexperience betrayed you and you stumbled awkwardly trying to figure out where to put your feet.

ED was practically radiating smugness. And once you were settled, she grabbed your hands and wrapped them around her waist. The whole thing was admittedly intimate and somehow that made you even more anxious.

“You have to hold on, kay?”

“Yeah. I know.”

"Alright, I w-was just checkin’. You ready?"

"Sure."

You weren't. But the smugness of her tone was a thorn in your pride. If you left, she won. Running away was not an option.

The bike roared to life underneath you and your stomach flipped nervously. Eridan was so small, she had tits and ass to spare but no height, and you weren’t sure there was enough person to keep you seated no matter how hard you clung to her.  

Your panic subsided as the bike started rolling slowly out of the parking lot. The motion was manageable. And though you were completely exposed to the elements you wouldn’t have done more than scrape your knees if you fell off.

Then Eridan pulled onto the street and took off at full speed with a slightly maniacal laugh. You hoped you bruised her ribs when you squeezed her in terror.

After a few minutes of violent denial of your situation, you managed to open your eyes. The street lights were a weird blur through your helmet, and the feeling of air rushing past your body made you feel like you were going much faster than you actually could have been.

It was exhilarating. And terrifying as fuck.

By the time you got to the restaurant, or near enough to it that she could look for parking, you were actually having fun, zipping through the city around cars and through narrow streets. You kinda wished you could drive the thing yourself.

When you took your helmet off you realized you were smiling and tried to get the expression off your face before she noticed. You weren’t sucessful.

“It’s fun right, Sol?”

“I’m not sure if it’s really my thing.”

She smirked, winding her ponytail up into a quick bun at the top of her head as you headed towards the restaurant.

“Liar. It’s downright impossible not to have fun on motorcycle.”

“I say the same thing about solving complex algorithmic problems but nobody believes me.”

“Yeah, cause that’s borin’ nerd stuff.”

“It’s the exact opposite of boring, dumbass.”

“Do you ever talk about anythin’ besides borin’ nerd stuff Sol?”

You held open the door for her. The place looked packed despite the fact that it was the tail end of the evening.

“Sometimes I talk about fun nerd stuff.”

“W-what the hell is that?”

“Video games mostly.”

ED spun around, her eyes narrowed.

“What kind of v-video games?”

It probably should have occurred to you the ED would have to be pretty nerdy to be long time friends with KK. But it didn’t. So you were surprised by how easily the conversation flowed while you waited to be seated.

You had sort of assumed your ability to talk to her before had been the result of alcohol, but this hang out/dinner thing wasn’t turning into the awkward, friendship killing encounter you had expected.

You didn’t even realize what kind of restaurant you were at until you sat down and were handed a menu, interrupting your Alliance vs Horde discussion.

“Ramen?”

She looked at you like you were stupid. You kind of deserved it, since you hadn’t payed a shred of attention to your surroundings. You were just a little distracted by ED being there, pretending to be your friend or your date or something.

“Yeah? They hav-ve other stuff too if you don’t w-want any.”

“No. This is good. I like ramen.”

“Good.”

She opened her mouth again and then shut it and looked back down. You were just waiting for the pin to drop.

“So... you’re Japanese?”

You raised an eyebrow.

“Because I like ramen?”

She looked so horrified you mentally patted yourself on the back.

“No I didn’t mean it like that-”

“I’m only half.”

You grinned wickedly, watching her go momentarily slack jawed in shock.

She then promptly kicked you in in the shins.

“God Sol, don’t do that to me!”

“Ow! That fucking hurt!”

You kicked her back. Hard.  But when you pulled your foot back you took Eridan with you. Jerking her roughly into the table with a confused cry of pain and toppling a glass of water that soaked your pant leg.

Everyone was staring as you both scrambled to figure out what had happened and free yourselves.

Which resulted in the two of you sitting flat on your asses under the table. Bickering as you took turns trying to untangle your shoes, while water dripped off the edge of the table. Your stupid shoe lace had managed to wrap itself around three decretive buckles, and you had to untie the entire thing to get it off.

Eridan was not as grateful as she should have been.

“Finally! That’s w-what you get for kickin’ me.”

You opened your mouth to point out the insanity behind that statement, but ED was already trying to stand up.

The universe was not having it. As she moved, your other leg was yanked forward with her, slamming your back into the booth, and making her hit her head on the table as she came back down.

You stared at each other in shock. Her glasses had been half knocked off her face and she was clutching at her head with the most surprised look on her face.

It was too much.

It was hilarious. You were in pain and she was in pain, but the situation was too absurd for you to handle. Even ED, who you were pretty sure was born with a stick up her ass, lost it.

By the time you’d managed to get back up to the table, breathing hard and dissolving in faint fits of giggling, everyone in the place was looking at you with disdain. It certainly pissed ED off. She returned each glare with twice the venom and you weren't sure if you wanted to stop her if she started going off on someone.

It was free entertainment.

The waiter then decided to make his appearance, saving you the choice, hovering anxiously above you with a towel and requests for an order.

Despite your sympathy for the guy, the two of you promptly had an unnecessary argument about appetizers before deciding not to get one. And between the constant banter and squabbling, you took forever to eat and barely managed to leave before they closed.

There was no need to argue about the tip though. To your surprise, she left a hundred percent tip without blinking an eye and its accompanying makeup.

You didn’t talk on the way back. Partially because it’s hard to talk on a motorcycle, but even when you got to the college you were both silent.

You weren't trying to be rude. You were just overwhelmed. The sheer amount of interaction you’d had with Ampora in one day was more than you were comfortable with, even with people you liked. You couldn’t even begin to sort out how you felt about it.

ED didn't to seem to mind. She was lost in thought herself, not speaking till you were both in the elevator heading up.

 “So I guess I’ll see you Thursday?”

She rocked back and forth on her heels anxiously, while her eyes darted about, unable to settle on your face.

“Uh. Yeah. I guess.”

The elevator stopped and she turned to look at the door then back at you, like she wanted something. You imagined kissing her good bye, and then shook the image from your head.

“Bye ED.”

“Right. W-well... See you soon Sol.”

She turned around and took off. You were pretty sure you upset her, but you’d never been so glad to see the back of anybody. You were relived.

You were fairly sure that was what you were feeling anyways.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would hate serving these two in any retail situation.  
> Hoping to do a double update tonight so I'll hopefully be able to attach a drawing to the next one.


	13. Friendship Is A Long Sex Filled Road (With ED)

**Friendship Is A Long Sex Filled Road (With ED)** :

Thursday afternoon ED fell into step with you as you headed towards the lecture hall.

You tried to ignore her. But the sharp clack of her heels was irritating and by the time you got to the door you decided to put an end to it. Before she tried to sit with you or something equally weird.

“What are you doing?”

She looked up at you with the falsest projection of innocence in her big beautiful eyes.

“I’m goin’ to class. Same as you.”

“No. You’re going to class with me. There’s a difference.”

“We’re friends now. W-what’s the big deal?”

“We’re not- Shit you can’t just decide we’re friends ED. I hung out with you once as an apology. It doesn’t count.”

“ You rode on my motorcycle! W-we went to dinner and you had a nice time. You didn’t have do anythin’ w-with me but you did, so it fuckin’ counts.  ”

“ I take back my apology then. So it doesn’t fucking count and you can go back to hating me for whatever it is you hate me for and never talk to me again.”

You spun around curtly and opened the door, only to be pulled roughly away from it and spun around to face her. The deja’ vu was strangely satisfying, and her nails were sharp. You remembered the way they felt dragging down your back, and desire twanged unhelpfully in your gut.

The door slammed shut and ED snarled at you like wild animal. Moving forward until you were pressed against the door while she jabbed violently at your chest.

“No! You don’t get to take it back! You don’t get to take the easy w-way out! I’m not goin’ ta hate you Sol, I don’t fuckin’ care if you dated Fef and I don’t care that you’re a stupid geeky asshole w-who thinks she’s smarter than everybody else, we’re gonna be friends an you’re gonna fuckin’ live with it unless you want to die a fiery horrible death when I crash Seadragon into your pathetic skinny body!”

You were very very turned on.

“Who’s Seadragon?”

She looked surprised. You were too. Your mouth was so dry you weren’t quite sure how you managed to talk.

“Er... My motorcycle.”

Eridan’s face start transitioning from red with rage to red with embarrassment. You smirked.

“You named your motorcycle?”

You’d thrown her for such a loop she was turning into a hot flustered mess before your eyes. You couldn’t help but stare. And think about all the times you’d kissed her in graphic detail.

“No- W-w-well, sorta. I mean... It’s-it’s not like I call her that all the time or anythin’... But that doesn’t matter right now Sol! The point is that w-we’re friends now, an- an you’re gonna hav-ve to...”

ED seemed to register your gaze and trailed off mid sentence, lips parted ever so slightly. She looked at you like she wanted to devour you.

You wanted her to try.

The kiss was instantaneous. You weren’t kissing her and then you were. Battling for control with click of teeth and muffled gasps of pleasure. Eridan tried to keep you against the door with the force of her hips alone, while you leaned forward aggressively, chest to chest, till you weren’t sure how she was even staying upright.

It was everything you liked, fast and competitive and alternating between rough and soft every second.

You should have been bored though, you should have pushed her away and told her you weren’t interested anymore. That you’d moved on. But then she would have stopped touching you and you didn’t want that.

Because something sort of clicked.

The only problem you had with the situation was how public it was. You weren't inebriated into not caring like before, and anyone could have walked by and seen the two of you, including people you knew.

You wanted to avoid making spectacle of yourself, something ED wouldn’t understand since she was one. So you ignored the offended look she gave you as you pushed her away, grabbed her hand and took off for less open areas of campus.

You weren't even sure where, you just needed somewhere close and free from prying eyes.

“W-wait Sol! W-where are we goin’?”

You rounded the corner at a brisk pace, Eridan’s stuttering footsteps echoing after your own until you reached your destination.

“Someplace private.”

She stared at you. Then she stared at the door in front of you.

“Sol... That’s the handicapped restroom.”

“Yeah? I’m not dragging you half way across campus to get my rocks off.”

Her eyes expanded but she sounded suspicious, if a little breathless.

“W-we’re gettin’ our rocks off?”

You suddenly felt like a huge asshole, but you couldn’t take it back. You’d already dragged her there.

“If you want to. Or we could just make out. Or... whatever.”

“I... I w-want to.”  

ED pulled you back into another kiss, hands gripping onto your hips and pressing them against hers. You did your best to steer her towards the door without sacrificing contact. But she resisted, pulling away despite the grip you had on her bottom lip with your teeth.

“On one condition.”

You groaned. Nothing was easy with ED.

“You have to get coffee w-with me afterwards...”

You opened your mouth to protest but she pressed a finger to your lips, turning up the volume angrily.

“Because w-we need to fuckin’ talk about this!”

You hated "talking".

You hated coffee and you hated when people put their fingers in your face. But she was right.

“Fine. Coffee. We'll talk. Now can we please-”

She smashed her lips into your face, and you were pretty sure there was a yes somewhere in the resulting mess of tongue and teeth. 

You kind of hated ED too. For being so pushy and emotional and hot as the sun.

But you were still going to screw her in a school restroom. You were way too into her to say no to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't be ok with that? Eridan's hella fine. High fives all around for sex in traditionally public places.


	14. Inappropriate Places.

**Inappropriate Places:**

Sol slammed you against the door as soon as you made it inside the bathroom, flicking the lock without removing her mouth from yours and pressing her knee roughly between your legs. You responded by dragging your nails down her back underneath her ratty black t-shirt, and feeling the way the muscles twitched and jumped underneath your touch.

You hoped you left scars.

As revenge for the rash of hickies she had left on your neck and chest, and the new ones she was undoubtedly making after she had untangled your scarf.

Sol was insatiable. And you loved it. Nobody had payed that much attention to you in ages, and you would be damned if you let her slip away after a one night stand. You could feel the heat of her hands even through your clothes and you wished you were naked. She slid her hands under your dress, and squeezed your ass, kneading it in best way. You returned the favor. Wriggling an arm between your chests to get at her cute little tits.

They were so sensitive that even though the shirt and sports bra you could make her breath go all shuddery when you squeezed. And then you were just groping each other like it was the only thing in the world to do, barely even kissing.

You swore you heard her growl “Enough” under her breath before she kissed you so hard you saw stars.

And suddenly your panties were around your ankles and her fingers were moving all the way up  from the base of your vagina.

You squeaked in surprise and your hips jerked into her touch. Sol laughed and kissed you roughly into the door. One hand buried deep in your hair, ruining it, and the other rubbing lazy circles on your clit.

Then her teeth and lips were pressing along your jawline, moving up until she was humming contentedly against the shell of your ear. You choked on a gasp when she bit down.

“I can’t believe you agreed to this ED. Doesn’t seem classy enough for you.”

Her voice was breathier and rougher sounding than normal and it made your knees weak. But her voice was also smug and obnoxious and you hated it. You hated it so fucking much.

“Shut it, you’re the one w-w-who fuckin’ suggested this.”

The words echoed weirdly in the bathroom, and you wondered if you actually sounded that breathless.

“What did you expect from a lowlife like me?”

You didn’t get to answer because things started moving a lot faster and she bit your neck where it connected to your shoulder. You were too busy moaning and accidentally hitting your head against the door to talk.

Sol stopped you from hurting yourself too badly though, cradling your head and pulling you back into the heat of her mouth. You were burning, you were on fire and she was the one doing it. You dug your fingers into her hips and fought back. Fought for some kind of control even as you felt your legs turn to jelly and the echoes of your moans bounced around you.

Everything was like crashing waves, the way her tongue and her teeth slipped in and out of your mouth and the way your hips rolled against the constant motion of her fingers, the filthy things that she whispered to you when your lips parted for an instant. 

Sol was the last thing you saw when you went under and when you emerged again she was the only thing holding you upright. You surrendered for a moment, remain slumped against her until you felt like you could breathe again. She was breathing pretty heavily too, and the company was nice.

“You ok?”

The words startled you out of your daze and you tried to push yourself upright with little success.

“... Yeah.”

She kissed you, and it was almost sweet for a moment. You intended to keep it that way, but Sol hadn’t gotten off and she was taking the frustration out on your mouth.

  She was incredibly reluctant stop licking the roof of your mouth, but finally you managed to pull away enough to speak.

“God, w-wait a second Sol-"

"Why?"

You couldn't think of an answer and then you were right back where you started. Which wasn't a bad place to be. Considering.

" Sol! Sol, let a girl put her panties on.”

She stepped back, grumbling a little. Watching you hungrily as you bent down to recover your underwear and tiny shred of your dignity.

“Technically that’s a thong.”

“Technically you can shut the fuck up.”

She moved forward, sliding her hands around your waist and pulling you towards her, transparently amused by your irritation.

“Are you going to make me?”

You returned the the favor, slipping your arms gently around her and gettin’ real close to her face. Just like you were going to go all sweet on her.

“Nope.”

You gripped her jeans at the hips and swung her back against the door, pressing as close as you could get.

“I’m gonna make you scream.”

The look on her face was priceless.

As was the strangled little gasp she made and the shiver you felt go all the way up her spine.

You grinned victoriously, pressing kisses and little bites up her neck while you unbuttoned her jeans. Her eyes were glazed over and she was making these tiny little noises of pleasure in her throat. You were ridiculously pleased with her reaction. The element of surprise had stopped Sol from fighting you for control. And you loved being in charge.

 But she was still more reserved than you would have liked. You could hear her trying to hold back, so you made good use of your free hand, dragging your nails lightly down the line of her hips. Then caressing her roughly with the whole of it, paying particular attention to the spot where her hips became her thigh.

Sol arched into your touch with a low whine, and you dug your nails in for the added bonus of a faint, “Fuckfuckfffuck”

You kissed her pulse point, and pulling her pants and underwear down in one motion.

“ED how-”

You kissed her and pulled away slowly sucking hard on her bottom lip. Sinking down to your knees and dragging your hands down from kneading her breasts to yanking her hips away from the door.

You didn’t break eye contact. It wasn’t everyday someone looked at you like that.

“Ok, Shit.... That’s... one way to do it.”

Smirking you started to kiss your way in between her thighs. You were excited to taste her again, and not even the pubic hair thing could dampen your enthusiasm. But you held back.

You took your time, sucking and biting to leave seven fat hickies, one more than she’d given you. Waiting till her ragged gasps became tiny frustrated moans and she was actually hurting you when she pulled your hair before you took the plunge.

It was great, better than sucking dick, and better than the first time. Now that you were used to scent and the taste and all you could think about was how she moved against you.

You’d waited forever for the chance to be with a girl, and finally you had Sol.

Fisting your hair, back arched impossibly and mumbling obscenities like she didn’t want you to hear them. And then finally really moaning, loudly and girlishly. Twisting around against the wall like your were shocking her instead of fucking her. It was perfect. 

She was everything you ever wanted. And you were going to make her want you back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do people even name chapters? I dug my own grave with that.  
> Please enjoy this unfinshed makeout drawing to go with the sex. Like a nsfw cherry. On top of this nsfw fic.


	15. Make a Deal

**Make a Deal:**

**  
** Sol didn’t like coffee.

So you let her order a fancy blended green tea drink, and got yourself your mid-day 4 shot latte. After you’d paid, she swiped your card out your hand before you could put it in your wallet and walked away. You followed after her sputtering in rage, and she sat down at a far table, inspecting it.

“Give it back Sol! You can’t just take people’s stuff, w-what’s wrong with you?”

She ignored you. Flipping the card over in in her hands and out of your reach.

“Duala Ampora must love paying for your shit.”

“That’s my Mother you twat. And she doesn’t care how much I spend as long as my grades are good.”

Sol shook her head, flicking it back at you across the table.

“Aren’t you lucky?”

You weren’t sure how you could go from being completely obsessed to hating her guts less than half an hour after fucking her.

“If you can call being raised by a sociopath lucky, then I’m the luckiest girl in the fuckin’ w-world.”

Sol didn’t seem particularly impressed.

“I got a B on a test once, an she took all a my stuff out my room and locked me in there everyday after school for a week. Cause accordin’ to her you’ll nev-ver amount ta anythin’ unless you prove you're perfect at ev-very fuckin’ oppurtunity.”

The words were out of your mouth before you could stop yourself.  You could never shake the urge to make sure people understood the depth of your mother’s terribleness.

She raised an eyebrow and you looked away red faced and suddenly filled with 19 years worth of bitterness.

They called your drinks and after an awkward moment of her staring at you while you pretended to look out the window, Sol went to get them.

You tried to pull yourself together before she came back. But your one track mind made the task almost impossible and you found yourself sinking into the familiar circle jerk of self hatred.

You couldn't help it. You had just exposed a major weakness when you needed leverage. The world already had a personal vendetta against you, and you couldn’t even keep your mouth shut to save your own skin.

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts you didn’t even notice Sol returned until she dropped your drink in front of you. You didn’t look up.

“Uh- Thanks.”

She didn’t move to sit down. Instead she put a hand reassuringly on your shoulder, startlingly you into meeting her eyes with your own.

“ If it makes you feel any better, I was raised by a teen mom after she fucked some slightly famous rockstar or something. I don’t even call her mom. She’s like an eccentric older sister.”

“W-w-why would that make me feel better?”

“I also have a mentally disabled twin.”

“Oh my God, Sol. This is not- Now-w you’re just makin’ me feel bad for sayin’ anythin’-”

“ And I’m a programming genius.”

She was being too ridiculous. You had to laugh.

“No, you’re not.”

“I am. Seriously. These are facts.”

“You’re so fuckin’ w-weird Sol. Sit down.”

She slipped into her seat with a toothy grin.

“See? You’re fine. Everyone’s family is fucked.”

“I guess.”

Still you felt a little better, and you were grateful. She slurped loudly at her drink, leaning back in her chair.

“So. You wanted to talk.”

She said “talk” like it was something disgusting on the bottom of her shoe and not something that rational people did all the time.

You took a deep breath and prepared yourself to fail miserably at getting what you wanted. At least getting it the nice way.

“ I just want to know what you think you’re doin’ w-with me.”

“I thought I was having a one night stand, but we’ve already crossed that line.”

“Well, do you w-want to keep doin’ this? The... sex thing?”

You fiddled nervously with your rings as the silence grew heavy.

“If I say yes what would that mean? What are the conditions?”

Your heart jumped hopefully into your throat but you forced it back down.

“ I know it’s not a relationship, but it should be exclusive. So if either of us starts wantin’ to see someone else, we hav-ve to break it off. An I w-w-want us to be friends. We don’t have to be good ones. But I’m not doin’ this if you w-won’t even talk to me outside of sex.”

“Being exclusive is fine. But as far as being friends goes we might need a trial run.”

“Oh, come on Sol! I’m not that bad. I’m actually great company if ya get to know me. And it’s not like we haven’t gotten along before.”

Sol frowned and held up one finger, then another.

“One: We’ve hung out together twice. Two: We spent most of that time arguing over stupid shit and kicking each other.”

“W-what about now? We’re hangin’ out, sorta.”

She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“This is dumb. Look, I’ll give it a week starting next Monday. If it doesn’t work out, no hard feelings... And no stalking.”

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

You held out your hand, and she shook it without aplomb, slurping her drink at the same time.

“ One more thing. If this does last longer than three days,” You glared at her lack of faith, but she ignored you. “What are we going to do about FF?”

“F-F?”

“Feferi.”

You had forgotten you’d brought that up. You really wish you hadn’t.

“He doesn’t have to know anythin’. It’s none of his business. Besides he has a boyfriend or somthin’ now. He’s goin’ gay just like everyone else.”

“Jesus Christ. Don’t say “going gay”. Ever... Again. Anyways my point is he might be a little pissed if he finds out through someone else. Like KK’s giant scream hole. Because she knows.”

“ I know she knows. I had ta hear all about it yesterday. If- w-when it works out, you can tell him. I’m not fuckin’ ready for that conversation.”

“Alright. I’ll make sure to tell him all your sexual shortcomings in graphic detail.”

“Sol! “

You were suddenly very anxious. You didn’t actually think she would do that, but you didn’t like the sound of “sexual shortcomings”.

“I’m not..  not bad am I?”

She raised an eyebrow.

“If you were do you think I would even be here right now?”

She seemed to realize that was very close to a compliment, and blushed.

Not a lot, just the tips of her ears and a little pinkness to her cheeks. She noticed your staring and looked away, coughing awkwardly.

“You’re fine.”

It was stupidly cute. You were mildly disgruntled that you thought of the word “cute” in relation to your new lover. But mostly just intrigued.

You slid your leg alongside her’s underneath the table, and she jumped a little, and got a half a shade redder.

“Hey, Sol. W-what are you doin’ after this?”

“... You can’t be serious.”

You didn’t react and she sighed.

“I was going to work on a project. For class.”

You sipped at your latte and slid your leg further between her own.

“How long will finishin’ it take? If you’re a genius an all.”

Her eyes were lowered, but still piercing underneath the thin veil of lust.

“... a couple of hours. At the most. It’s actually really easy to-ffuck.”

You loosened your grip on her knee and she glared at you panting softly, and very distinctly flushed.

Flushed and mad. She leaned forward viciously across the table, trying to keep her voice down and failing.

“You want to do this? Fine! Fucking fine ED. But we’re doing it your room and if you- if you even fucking think about talking to me before Monday, the deal’s off.”

You leaned forward over the table till you were barely an inch away from her face.

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of junk going on as of late so I'm afraid I might not be able to update as frequently as before. But rest assured the saga will continue.  
> There will always be EriSol when the going gets tough.


	16. The Breakfast Club

**Be Sollux: The Breakfast Club**

You spent your weekend holed up in AA’s room binge coding. A typical weekend activity for you, but usually you did it in your own room. But your room was out of commission.

KK was having a meltdown because she sent a some of her trashy romantic stories to Dove by accident, and you were having a great time teasing the everloving shit out of your roommate about the incident. But then Kanaya showed up and paid you sixty bucks to leave for the weekend because you were making his job as KK’s unofficial emotional guardian harder.  

Overall it was a nice weekend. AA did drag you outside to photograph an abandoned building, but you didn’t really mind. Because it was Aradia, and when you got back you bought enough junk food to last you a week and ate all of it while you watched your favorite horror movies. Which despite your protests included at least one Addams Family movie, because of AA’s childhood crush on Morticia.

You relished every moment of your uneventful easy friendship, because you had a feeling that come Monday things were going to get weird.

And true to your gut feeling, Monday was a weird day. Eridan found you immediately that morning in the cafeteria, coming up from behind you with while you dribbled honey in your tea.  

“Mornin’ Sol.”

You ignored her, turned around and walked away. You wished you could see the face she was making, but that would have been giving her what she wanted. Acknowledgement.

Instead you headed towards your favorite corner to enjoy your cornflakes, and waited until she dropped into the seat next to you to look at her.

You were disappointed to find you found her as unreasonably attractive as ever. Though today she had decided to go for a business professional look instead of her typical goth-hipster get up.

“God, w-what’s you’re problem?”

“Why are you so hell bent on following me around?”

She scowled.

“I’m not followin’ you. I didn’t know you were gonna be here. I just happened to see you is all.”

“ Right.”

“Ya’ know your attitude-”

Thankfully she was interrupted. For her sake at least.

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Here I am just one lonely fuckwad with nothing to do but scream my frustrations into the terrifying void of the internet and the two shittiest people I’ve ever had the excruciating pleasure of wasting hours of my precious life on are having feel good jam happy breakfast club kiddy table time in my absence. Getting together behind my back because they can’t resist the lung collapsing fartstink of rotten personality and nerd grease. Well you two fucking deserve each other, and when this gagworthy psuedo-romantic bullshit goes up in flames I’m not bringing the fucking fire extinguisher! I ate the fucking fire extinguisher, and when you need it my sad sack of a body will explode from the sheer immensity of my joy! Then the flying chunks of flesh and foam will form the words “I told you so you disgusting entitled shitheads” over the flaming corpse of this relationship in a glorious arc of righteousness! And you will burn!!”

“Are you done?”

“ AM I done? AM I DONE! I’m so done I’ve already graduated this shithole and quit my day job. Now I’m getting ready for early onset arthritis and dementia!”

Karkat threw her plate on the table, and a sausage shot towards ED who squealed and and jumped out of her seat to avoid it.

You laughed and she punched you in the shoulder as she sank back down fussing over her clothes.

“Kar you almost ruined my outfit! I spent three days puttin’ this together.”

Karkat was unimpressed.

“Why the hell would you do that?”

“I have a interview today. In an a few hours actually.”

She seemed incredibly smug about it. So you did your best to crush her pride before it got even more out of hand. Also the punch really fucking hurt.

“Is the spoiled brat getting a job?”

“I’m not spoiled Sol. And it’s for a internship at Seventeen Magazine next semester.”

KK speared her remaining sausage and ripped off half it before she spoke. 

“I cannot believe your major is even a thing. If God was real he’d have shown up at the board meeting with the rest of those cock-worshipping ancient white men and struck fashion journalism off the “innovative majors” list and back into the cockroach crawling depths of hell where it belongs.”

“If God w-was real he’d 'ave burned that nasty fuckin’ sw-weater up in holy fire the second you put it on.”

“So you’re going to an interview, dressed like that, on a motorcycle?”

“Oh God no. I’m taking my car today.”

You stared at her in disbelief and she looked at you questioningly.

“Sol? W-whats the matter?”

“ED I want you to repeat after me.”

“W-why? What’s goin’-”

“Just do it. Ready? I.”

“I...?”

“Am A.”

“Am A.”

“Spoiled.”

“Spoil- Sol!!”

“Brat.”

“I’m not sayin’ that!”

Karkat laughed raucously from the other end of the table, and ED seemed unable to pick who to focus her glare at.

“Hey Karkat! What’s so funny?”

Joan and her new tall blonde shadow had appeared out of nowhere, and were making themselves at home at your table for some reason. KK was a weirdly popular person. In your socially awkward group of friends anyways.

“It’s none of your business Joan. But rest assured it was fucking hilarious.”

The Dove girl leaned on KK’s shoulder, a violation that should have earned her a punch to the gut, and stage whispered in her ear.

“Can it be our business Kitkat?”

KK’s face reached maximum levels of redness and she shoved her away just as ED exploded.

“It’s not anyone’s fuckin’ business!! I don’t get w-why you guys are so bloody mean to me all the time w-when I hav-ven’t done anythin’ to deserve it!”

It was suddenly very quiet. Everyone focused on ED who looked like she was seconds away from bursting into tears.

You tried to apologize. But KK cut you off before you could even get out the first syllable.

“Hey Eridan you know what would make you feel better and get this massive  stinking pile of nasty drama-llama bullshit to disappear? If we all hung out tonight and played League or something.”

KK was doing her fake cheerful voice, complete with a huge unnatural grin that gave you the creeps. But ED didn’t seem to register that anything was wrong.

In fact she perked up immediately, eyes getting all sparkly with excitement instead of tears.

“Really, Kar? That w-would be great.”

Her genuine enthusiasm made your heart sink. You couldn’t really begrudge her a little friendly interaction after you’d almost made her cry. You weren’t that much of a jerk.

You were mostly silent as the others agreed and started making plans for later. Focusing on finishing your cereal before it got too soggy to eat.

Finally, ED excused herself from the table, and you followed her a few minutes later, catching her just outside the door.

“Hey ED, got a minute?”

She seemed surprised to see you but she nodded and you pulled her around the corner and away from the crowd before you spoke.

“Look, I’m sorry I upset you.”

She looked down, twisting one of her many rings.

“It’s ok Sol. I just get a little sensitiv-v-ve is all.”

“Right. That might be a problem. Because I’m not. Like at all.”

“I can see that. I bet a piece a fuckin’ w-wood has more empathy than you.”

“ See? If you can say that then I can call you a spoiled brat and there should be no hard feelings.”

“That’s not right Sol. I care about that kinda stuff an you don’t. You just said so! An besides you were bein’ mean, I w-was just tellin’ the truth.”

Not arguing with ED was harder than you anticipated. She was perfectly designed to poke all your buttons.

“Sorry to break it to you ED. But unlike a block of wood I am capable of caring about people.”

“And I’m not spoiled.”

You raised an eyebrow and she looked down with an exaggerated pout and moved closer, tugging the strings of your hoodie down.

“Fine, I’m a little spoiled. So w-what?”

“More than a little. You have a car and a motorcycle while the rest of us are scrounging for change.”

“W-well you’re right about the car... but I earned that motorcycle!”

“Oh yeah? How?”

“You’re lookin’ at Derse college prep’s Valedictorian.”

You snickered and found yourself slipping your arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Because ED was hot and smelled nice and you were technically trying to patch things up.

“ I see. The old, presents for grades gimmick. I’m sure you worked very hard.”

“I did! That’s not easy to pull off w-when you spent half the fuckin’ year in rehab.”

Before you could even process what she had just said, she was off again.

“Anyw-ways, you’re gonna hang out tonight, right Sol?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

“Good. Now giv-ve me a kiss. I have to go impress some bitchy w-white ladies.”

“Kay, good luck with that.”

“I don’t need luck, Sol. I need a kiss.”

You obliged, because you were learning that cutting her a little slack once in awhile toned down the crazy. Also it was a great way to get her to stop whining.

The first kiss wasn’t all that special. But it was enough to remind you how much you liked kissing her. So when she pulled away you followed and caught her bottom lip in your teeth to keep her interested. The two of you didn’t stop until she started whining about being late with every free breath of air.

Eridan left with a spring in her step and new hickey under the collar of her shirt. And you were pleased. Things looked like they might work out. Meaning you would most definitely get to have more sex and probably not have anything blow up in your face.

 "You disgust me."

You didn't even bother turning around. Just slung your arm around your tiny friend in a rare gesture of affection.

"I know KK. I know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile. It has indeed. But I am not dead. Toasters conveniently can't die. And there will be more coming soon hopefully.  
> I recently realized that this fan-fiction is basically going to be huge when I'm finally done, so I really appreciate everyone who has come this far. Thanks so much!


	17. Hang Out

**Be Eridan: Hang Out**

 

You were so excited about actually having something to do besides study and RP on a Monday night you power wrote your essay after your interview and passed out on your bed from sheer exhaustion.

 So you showed up more fashionably late than you intended. A fact that Sol immediately exploited as a way to tease you. But you just flipped her off and made yourself comfortable on her bed, while Kar demanded that she be made the leader. Whatever that meant.

After fifteen minutes of squabbling and picking Champions and all the other pre-game banter and bullshit you started, everyone hunched over their laptops.  And you were determined to show Sol you were good at this. So you choose Jungle and made a point to assist her as often and as flashily as possible. She responded by telling you to fuck off and sending several gross phallic symbols through the chat.

It was little harder than normal with everyone the same room. The non-stop interaction made it harder to focus, but for you it was intoxicating. Just being around people who didn’t seem to despise your presence.

Your team lost spectacularly. Kar had to be talked down from rage quitting mid game and when you finally lost your nexus she let out a terrifying rant that had the RA knocking on your door in minutes and Dove and Joan rolling on the floor laughing like a couple of retarded monkeys.

Normally losing a game that badly would have put you into a serious funk, but it didn’t bug you too badly. Especially because Sol gave you a weird underhanded compliment and asked to see how you arranged your runes.

You felt good. And after a bit of arguing, you all raided Kar’s candy stash and put on a really stupid movie that you didn’t pay a lick of attention too. Partially because Vris was attacking your ships again, and partially because Sol surprised you by leaving her computer chair and sitting next to you on the bed.

You couldn’t shake off the terror she was going to tell you that this wasn’t going to work out. But you caught her smirking at you from the corner of your eyes and you tried to force yourself to relax and ignore her. If she was going to leave you now she didn’t have to know you cared.

And you would have been able too, if she didn’t smell so fucking good. You’d noticed it when you first met, and now every breath was tainted with her coppery-sweet scent. It was driving you crazy. You couldn’t focus on your RP at all. You couldn’t stop thinking about her, and looking at her. Especially since Sol was totally not wearing a bra and you could see her breasts in all their enviably perky glory under her shirt.

Then she brushed her fingers against your leg and it was on. The two of you spent half an hour just sneaking little touches behind the others, not even looking at each other at first, until your laptops were abandoned completely and she was leaning closer to whisper in your ear.

“Sup ED. How’d the interview go?”

You weren’t expecting that. You couldn’t help but be suspicious.

“Good. W-why?”

She grinned and slid her hand up your thigh so her fingers were just brushing under the edge of your skirt. You could barely breath.

She made you feel like the first time you made out in a movie theatre. Hidden in the dark, nervous and horny and almost hoping you’d get caught. Cause then you’d have proof it was real.

Minus the part where the boy demanded you give head and you dumped your slushy on his prick.

“Just being friendly.”

“You’re bein’ a little more than friendly, Sol.”

She got closer without actually touching you. You could see the weird computer glow glinting off her snakebites.

“That’s the point dumbass.”

And then those snakebites were doing some glorious things to your lips, and you were licking the roof of her mouth to great effect. You wanted more, after half an hour of sexual tension and unsatisfyingly gentle touches.

You wanted her to throw you down and make you come right then. And it wasn’t just you. She was just as desperate as you were for a little attention, judging by ferocity with which she kissed you, touched you.

You maybe lasted five minutes before you were tugging her out the door.

 Sol didn’t seem all that upset about you dragging her away from her precious laptop. In fact she seemed amused by your insistence at getting out of there, and made you writhe and moan on your crushed velvet blanket with what looked like a permanent smirk fixed on her face.

 For the hour and a half she spent in your room that night, you felt safe. But you wanted to keep testing her. If she was going to abandon you, you’d rather it be sooner rather than later. You didn’t want to suffer unnecessarily.

So you were waiting for her when she got into class on Wednesday with a cup of tea and a case of caffeine jitters. You had bought her a drink on a whim, and you’d almost thrown it away three times before you got to class, but had ended up holding on to it.

You had a feeling it might be the one thing that stopped her from turning around and walking away.

And when she walked in and saw you sitting in her spot, you could see from the look on her face it was a close, close call.

“Hey, Sol.”

She glared at you for a moment, then sank into her seat with a long suffering sigh.

“What are you up to now?”

You offered her the tea with your most innocent look.

“Nothin’. Just bein’ friendly. Uh... tea?”

She accepted it but she looked more suspicious than grateful.

“Are you bribing me?”

“W-what, no I-”

“Thanks.”

She gave you a smile. A tiny crooked weird smile, but you would accept it.

You watched her take her first sip anxiously.

“Is it ok?”

“ Yeah. It’s fine. Now shut up before we get in trouble.”

“Sol!-”

“Excuse me, you two in the back? If you want to have a conversation be my guest. Just take it outside.”

You flushed. You never got yelled at by the teacher. Never ever. And Sol was totally laughing at you, even though she was technically in trouble as well. You sank back in your seat fidgeting angrily. This was in no way your fault, and you wanted to slap Sol for taking it so lightly. Also for being rude and ungrateful and generally a bitch.

You hid from her on your laptop, taking even more elaborate notes than usually while you RPed with Vris, and occasionally popped into one you shared with Nep and Terezi. Though you had a hard time figuring out what was going on in that one most of the time.

Honestly neither of them were going anywhere great but you refused to close the chats because you needed a reason to not look at Sol.

But she found a way to bug you anyway.

Someone called twinArmageddons messaged you along with a friend request.

TA: ii thought you were tryiing two be friiendly

You turned torwads her pissed, and trying to keep your voice down.

“Really Sol? Double “i”’s is your typin’ quirk?”

“You double your “w”’s you hypocrite. And you write like you talk. With a unintelligible accent and a hearty dash of snobby bullshit.”

“W-what the fuck Sol! How long w-were you lookin’ over my shoulder? God, you’re so fuckin’ rude.”

Sol hadn’t stopped typing the entire conversation, and when you  heard your messenger ping you were 90 percent sure it was her.

It was.

TA: 2ince you don’t know how two whii2per how about we argue on here

TA: whiich for the record ii2 becau2e you have a 2tiick up your a22 and can’t take a joke

You hated her so much. So so much.

CA: i can take lots a jokes i havve a fuckin great sense of humor

CA: your jokes are just you bein’ a dick an its dumb as shit

TA: iif ii’m beiing a diick iit’2 only becau2e ii’ve accepted you iinto the ciircle of nerds ii can be iin a fiive foot radiiu2 of wiithout neediing to 2trangle them iimmediiately

TA: 2o congratulatiion2 ED ii’ve deciided you just miight be tolerable

You flushed. If there was anything you knew about Sol it was that she was not a amicable person by any means. This was turning out to be the best thing that could have happened to you.

CA: wwell im more than tolerable but since you are incapable of wwrapping your head thick head around the majesty of yours truly ill accept it

TA: you 2hould know your tiitle of queen hiipster biitch ii2nt guaranteed

TA: 2triider2 got a huge followiing iin that department

CA:  First off usin 2 instead s is the stupidest shit EVVER i can’t fuckin read anythin you type an secondly strider is not a part of this fuckin convversation so leavve that obnoxious attention wwhore out a it

TA: ii have a theme 2o 2uck iit

TA: and you have no busiine22 calliing anyone a obnoxiiou2 attentiion whore

She meet your eyes over the tops of your laptops.

“Or should I say w-whore.”

You were stuck between being ridiculously offended and wanting to laugh at how she managed to butcher both your accent and your stutter in her mockery. But you could read her a little better now, and the way her eyes crinkled up at the corners told you she was teasing you.

So you just rolled your eyes and elbowed her roughly in the ribs as punishment.

“If I’m a whore then you’re a “thlut” Sol.”

She let out a quiet snort of laughter, and leaned closer. You assumed so you talk quieter and avoid detection, but you felt the sexual tension meter jump up dramatically.

“If you’re gonna fake my lisp you have to go all the way.”

“ Mm does it annoy you that you can’t say lisp w-without lispin’ ?”

“Obviously. Whoever the fuck came up with that term was huge fucking asshole. I mean I would have done the same thing, but having to live with it sucks balls. The really hairy unwashed kind that no one likes to suck.”

You couldn’t stop staring at her lips while she talked, and sometimes you got glimpses of her tongue piercings flicking in the depths of her mouth. You were beginning to have a begrudging appreciation for her love of body mods.

“ W-wait just a minute Sol. Are you admittin’ you’re an huge fuckin’ asshole?”

The two of you had sunk down in your seats so your faces were mostly hidden by your laptops, and your faces were agonizingly close.

“I never claimed I wasn’t.”

“Well at least I’m not the only one w-who noticed.”

“Nope.” Sol flicked her eyes towards the front of the room then back to you. “Lecture’s almost over. Do you want to hang out afterwards?”

You were a little perplexed, did she want to go get coffee and talk about your hobbies, or was it a veiled request for sex phrased to keep up appearances. Not that it mattered. Either way you couldn’t go.

Then she licked her lips and you were one hundred percent sure it was sex thing.

“Um... I’d like too, but I made plans w-with Fef an... ya’know.”

She seemed a little put out, but not upset. Which was relief. You’d been with enough creepy controlling guys to know the warning signs.

“W-we can still make out a little though. I mean, if you want to an all.”

“Hmm, that sounds like a good way to get you in trouble. Let’s do it.”

She pulled you against her with a toothy grin and kissed you so good you felt the world stop. As far as you were concerned that was the kiss that sealed the deal.

Sol was officially your lover, and you were ready to experience the rise and fall of your relationship.

It would hurt. They always hurt, but it would be something to think about when you couldn’t remember what it felt like to be loved. And that was all that really mattered to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Thanks so much for your patience readers!


	18. A Surprising Surprise

**Be Sollux:  A Surprising Surprise**

  


Eridan texted you at exactly 5:30 on Monday, while you were in your Advanced Python class constructing new and interesting viruses for the hell of it.

You found yourself enjoying nostalgia of deducing all the ways you could fuck with people’s computers. It reminded you of a simpler time. Before Mituna’s accident, when you were the kid with no real chance at being anyone and everyone knew it. Not that anyone thought Mituna was particularly bright or talented, they just liked her more.

And since you were having such a nice time, you ignored your phone till you were walking out of the computer lab and towards the cafeteria to meet AA for dinner.

The texts read

 CA: Sol are you doin’ anythin’ tonight after 8? I havve a surprise for you if you’re interested.

You tried not to laugh at her lack of subtlety and failed.

TA: ii2 iit 2ex?

CA: Yea, but no more guessin’ you’re ruinin’ the surprise :(

TA: you 2hould have piicked a more 2urprii2iing 2urprii2e

CA: Fuck you just come to my room at 8 if you’re interested

You decided not to respond and keep her on her toes and you found yourself in front of her door at exactly 7:59, knocking for her to let you in.

She didn’t respond until you succumbed to the urge to knock again and your fist was inches away from the door. Yelling that it was unlocked and you could come in.

So you did, shutting the door behind you and turning to find a seemingly empty room. ED was lucky enough, and rich enough, to have scored a single with a bathroom. You assumed she was in there preening and took the time to kick off your shoes and make sure your nose piercings were properly screwed in.

You looked up when you heard the door open, and to your surprise, you were surprised. Not because she looked ridiculously good, in her pointless see-through lingerie and thigh-high socks. But because she was wearing a strap-on.

“Hey, Sol.”

You might have made a noise, but you certainly weren’t capable of forming words.

ED didn’t care. She had you right where she wanted you.

“Did’ya lock the door?”

You didn’t even look, you just slid your bag off your shoulder and groped behind you till you found the lock and turned it. Watching her face and her body for any sign that her confidence was a lie.

“You know how to use that?”

She moved closer, and her eyes were cold and calculating. Her harness had little bows on it.

“Yep.”

You were momentarily overwhelmed with attraction, and she was suddenly very very close. You could feel the stupid thing brushing against your thigh. And then she was slipping her arms around your neck and batting her eyelashes demurely.

“ I got lotsa experience Sol. But I nev-ver got to use it on a girl before...”

Only ED could make herself sound playfully embarrassed while casually informing you she used to fuck guys up the ass.

“Yeah?”

It was the only thing you could think to say. You were having trouble wrapping your head around the situation it was so bizzare.

“Yeah. I really w-want to though. I really-”

You couldn’t stand it anymore. You cut her off via your tongue down your throat, and she responded viciously. Standing on tiptoe to grab a fistful of your shirt and slam you back against the door while she pressed her entire body against you. You felt like you were being slammed into doors a lot these days.

“Do you w-want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck yeah.”

She was practically glowing she was so happy, suddenly back to her bashful teenager in love impersonation. Kissing you sweetly and biting her lower lip trying to hold back a smile.

“Yeah?”

“Do I have to say yeah again or can we-”

She scowled and pushed away from you, her normal sullen power-hungry self returning full force.

“Just strip.”

You complied, and maybe you were a bit too eager to get your clothes off but you couldn’t find the will to care. She watched you avidly, until you were left standing against the door in just your socks, fighting embarrassment and stupidly turned on.

“Fuck Sol... you’re so pretty.”

Try as you might you couldn’t stop yourself from blushing.

“You couldn’t have said that when I was dressed?”

ED shook her head chuckling and pulling you away from the door, towards the bed.

“You w-were all covered up so there wasn’t anythin’ pretty to see.”

“What about my face?”

You made the mistake of turning to face her, and wound up with your back against the mattress and your arms pinned above your head.

“W-well.. I guess there’s that.”

You struggled valiantly to kiss her and free your arms, and you got the kiss at least. The contact felt amazing after what felt like hours of just staring at each other, her mouth tasted so cool and good it made you dizzy.

Finally she released your arms to run her hands down your chest and downwards, and you could touch too. You could grasp at those overwhelming curves and twist her nipples so she moaned pornagraphically into your mouth to your hearts content.

Except something felt off about the way she was touching you, but you couldn’t place it until she dug her fingers into your side and dragged them downwards. And you weren't left writhing in pain.

“You cut your nails?”

“The  fuckin' sacrifices I’ve made for you, Sol. You don’t ev-ven know.”

You rolled your eyes, partially because some of those fingers were pushing inside you, but you hoped that didn’t take away from the meaning of the gesture.

Every movement of her fingers was driving little moans from your lips. Thankfully most of them were lost in her mouth, and her own little noises of excitement, but the longer the prep went on the more you were unable to hold back.

She was taunting you, teasing you sensitive with her fingers and her lips fastened on your neck. It was driving you up the wall.

“Jesus ED, I’m good now... Haahfuck can we speed this up a little or something?”

“Nope.”

She pressed her lips against the base of your jaw, and you could feel the smirk there. But you decided you could live with it. You’d take control another time, draw it out and make her beg

Finally, she judged you ready and began to push inside you. Taking her time and cooing nonstop compliments at you.

“Sol, Sol. You look so good like this. So fuckin’ good.”

“Holy shit ED. I don’t care! For the love of fuck just-”

She pushed all the way with one agonizingly smooth motion of her hips and you were too overwhelmed to do anything but moan as your back arched off the mattress.

“Just what, Sol?”

You glared, panting and still adjusting to the size.

“Tell me or you ain’t gettin’ anythin’ else.”

She was practically purring with satisfaction, and you were so pissed you barely managed to speak from between your clenched teeth.

“Just fuck me.”

And then she fucked you. Eyes sparkling with excitement, showering you with compliments and praise that made you hot faced and humiliated and so turned on that you couldn’t stand it.

She made your back arch uncomfortably far, she made you say things. She made you rub yourself off.  With your knees pushed up so far they were almost touching your stomach while she used her ridiculously powerful hips to steamroll you into submission.

You came hard and fast  with your hand between your legs and ED promptly smothered you in kisses and praise. It wasn’t nearly as torturous as before though. You felt hot and hazy and her lips and her skin felt wonderfully cool against your skin.

She pulled out and you heard the dildo hit the floor with and wet smack. You managed a laugh despite your complete lack of brain power.

 ED seemed satisfied.

Judging by the way she draped herself over you luxuriously, taking advantage of the fact you were too tired to fight her on the cuddling thing after she dragged you to the bathroom to pee. And you let it be until your brain emerged from its stupor enough to tell you it was bored.

“Hey ED.”

“Mmm.. Yeah?”

“You want to sit on my face?”

You turned to look at her with a grin and her mouth was a perfect little o of surprise.

“Do I w-want to...”

“Sit. On my face.”

Your lisp was so bad, you were mildly embarrassed. But ED was redder than a firetruck so you definitely had the upper hand.

“I... yes. Yes I w-would lov-v-ve to. How do I...”

She looked at you helplessly. It was sort of a relief to have her go back to being clueless. It meant you could make fun of her again.

“You fucked all those dudes in the ass and you’ve never sat on a face before? That’s fucking sad ED.”

“Shut up Sol...”

“The only way to do that is to sit on my-”

She kissed you roughly and after a bit of violent tonsil hockey you managed to grab her ass and pull her steadily towards you until your entire worldview was the cool brown skin of her thighs and her vulva.

You loved it unabashedly. Eridan’s thighs were heavenly, she tasted better than anything, and there was nothing more satisfying than  hearing her low warbling moans and whimpers of pleasure and frustration while you teased her with your tongue.

And when came for you, thighs quivering, panting and moaning your name like she didn’t want to but couldn’t help it. You knew.

You knew you were going to stick around. Didn’t mean you were ready to admit it just yet, but ED was definitely worth the effort. She had too much potential to give up so early. And besides it wouldn’t last forever. Nothing like this ever did.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa sex chapter! Sorry about the lack of drawings. There's a few in works so there should be a least one finished with the next chapter. I'm still committed to that idea though I promise.


	19. A Different Kind Of Love

**Be Eridan: A Different Kind of Love**

You and Sol had been together for two weeks, and it had been great. The sex at least. Your attempts at friendship had been moderately successful. She seemed at least ok with hanging out with you, even if it did deteriorate into arguing and making fun of each other a lot of the time.

 But during those same two weeks, something else was happening.

 Moved by a mysterious force, everyone you knew, and few people you didn’t, came together. Claiming huge tables at lunch and dinner, in the Rec room, clearing out the library with loud study group sessions.

Before, everyone had mostly stuck to one or two people. You all knew each other to some degree, but there wasn’t a group. And then with no explanation, there was. You couldn’t tell if you liked or hated it. Sol was also a part of this new group, and you both spent excessive amounts of time being disgruntled by the sudden increase in socialization.

But in the end you decided it was a good thing.

Because everyone hanging out together was acting like a catalyst for fixing your relationship with Fef. Since you weren’t forcing yourself into isolation and trying to drag him along things had been going well.

You had even started going to your favorite coffee shop a few blocks from the college at together in between your classes. Which is what you were doing when he decided to spring his knowledge of your relationship with Sol on you.

 “So. You and Sollux are a thing now, right?”

 You panicked, stopping completely in the middle of the sidewalk. Opening and closing your mouth without actually having any way to defend yourself.

 “ Ha! Don’t freak out Eridan. It’s ok! I think it’s great that you’re dating Sollux!”

 “Well we’re not- W-wait a fuckin’ second, she told you w-w-we’re datin’?!”

 Fef seemed taken aback by your distress. “Not exaaactly? She said you we’re seeing each other. Does that not mean dating?”

 You were simultaneously relieved and hurt.

 “No, Fef it just means we’re... seein’ each other. Like messin’ around and stuff. It’s not the same thing.”

“Oh. Whale...” You groaned and he beamed. He’d been doing this since you were in the same kiddie swim league. The Diamond Dolphins: Swimmers with a Porpoise.  “...do you want to date her?”

 “ God no, Sol’s totally not my type.”

 The tone of your voice sounded so fake you began to elaborate nervously. You didn’t want Fef to get the wrong idea.

 “I mean, she’s always tryin’ to one up me. An it drives me crazy that she w-won’t dress up ev-ven though she’s really pretty. I mean she could be one of those androgynous model types if she just dressed a little nicer. An Sol can be really fuckin’ rude sometimes. She thinks has to tell the truth about everybody includin’ herself, even if it’s the w-worst truth. An then! Then she acts like she’s better than me cause she’s so honest an doesn’t care w-what anyone thinks, but it’s a fuckin’ act. She does care, an she’d probably be a lot fuckin’ happier if she just admitted it.”

 He burst out laughing, and you we’re so thoroughly consumed by embarrassment you had to stop walking again and hide your face in your hands.

 “Oh God, I didn’t mean to say all that Fef. It’s just she’s the w-worst. An datin’ her...”

 “It’s ok! You certainly seem to know her pretty well though.”

 “I w-wouldn’t say that.”

 “I would, and I’ve known her a lot longer than you have.”

 You nodded, and then words you didn’t want to say came out of your mouth and you hated yourself just a little bit more.

 “W-w-what was it like? Datin’ her?”

 Fef looked away, pursing his lips and humming thoughtfully. Lost in one of his rare quiet moments, when he was just thinking and not doing.

 And you realized that you loved him. You wanted to cry, because you still loved him, but it was a different kind of love. Less possessive and painful and nauseating. It was such a drastic shift in worldview you could barely breath.

 When he finally spoke you were more than a little startled, but it definitely helped you rein in the tears that were threatening to spill.

 “Sollux was a good girlfriend. She made me step out of my comfort zone and did the same for me all the time. Being with her was fin, and easy! Even the breakup was easy. We didn’t really have any issues.” He laughed, but it was softer than normal and sort of melancholy.

 “Now that I’m thinking about it, that’s probably why it didn’t last. We never really tried to strengthen our relationship because of the lack of conflict.”

 “Does that mean we’re gonna last then? Since I fucked up so bad and conflict makes us stronger or somethin’?”

 This time when your voice cracked with emotion you weren’t able to hold your tears back. It was horribly embarrassing. But Fef smiled sympathetically and pulled you into a tight hug. The kind that made you feel safer than anywhere else. That made you feel better about being such a cry baby.

 “I think we have a reel good chance of making it.”

 You laughed damply into his shoulder and squeezed him back.

 “Fef... Did you say real or reel?”

 “You know what I said Eridan!”

You pulled away, wiping at your eyes under your glasses carefully. There was a reason you only bought waterproof mascara.

 “I don’t you dork. That’s w-why I’m askin’.”

 “ I think you do! And I also think we should reel in this conversation. My class starts in few minutes.”

 You sighed in exasperation, but returned his smile. It was impossible not to.

 “Alright, let’s blow this popsicle stand. W-we wouldn’t want to ruin your good reputation.”

 “Ha! You haven’t ruined it yet, so I think I’ll be just fine!”

 It was a miracle you hadn’t. And you didn’t even believe in those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Feferi!


	20. Learn Things You Didn't Want to Know (Take 2)

 

Be Sollux: Learn Things You Didn't Want to Know (Take 2)

 

You hadn’t realized your involvement with Eridan would become common knowledge in a matter of weeks. Or that the Strider girl would become a new fixture in your room at all hours of the evening.

It wasn’t that you didn’t like the girl, you just were getting sick of the sappy non-stop flirting between her and KK. And also the rapping.

God, how you hated the rapping.

Which is why you dragged AA into the mix to keep you company in these trying times. Only to find all he wanted to do was talk photography with Dove, and then read everyone’s palms and tea leaves.

You loved him, but he was a such a little shit.

So you resigned yourself to coding and half listening to their conversations, most of which you didn’t care about. Until you heard your name. And then Eridan’s and you were pissed enough to turn around.

“Are you seriously talking about ED and I when I’m right here?”

AA laughed and you glared.

“We thought you weren’t listening.”

“She’s always listening. Sollux is a entitled brat, she’s thinks she’s got the right to know everything.”

“KK you were literally- just tell me what the fuck you were talking about.”

“No worries. We’re weren’t talking shit or anything,  just about how Eridan’s been a lot more tolerable since you two started doing the woo-hoo.”

You stared at Strider, trying to discern whether or not she was joking.

“Like how?”

“She doesn’t take things as personally as she did before. Like we can all be setting off jokes and little firecracker burns and she won’t flip her lid if some of them are about her. I even heard her laugh once. It was a small miracle, and it rekindled my faith. Praise Jesus Hallelujah.”

You coughed and Dove seemed to realize she was tangenting.

“Anyways. My point is Eridan's not half as rabid as she usually is. She's nicer to everyone, even to the swagest DJ in town, who she hates.”

KK snickered.

“She does hate you way more than anyone else we know.”

You hadn’t really thought much of it, but you had noticed ED’s hostility towards Dove. Actually, just the two of them being in the same room seemed to put her on edge. You were usually the one to push her over it though.

“Why does she hate you so much?”

“Yeah, what did you do Strider? What stupid bitch-ass stunt did you pull on poor  defenseless Eridan?”

“It was just stupid highschool drama.”

You all waited expectantly for more, but she didn’t elaborate.

“Oh, come on Dove! We’re all friends here, we’ll only gossip a little bit!”

Aradia took her hand in his, and looked into her shades warmly.

“Please?”

KK leaned closer.

“Strider if you don’t tell us what happened right fucking now, I will rip your intestines out through your throat and use them to suspend you from the dining hall in your stupid ass "sexy cherry" halloween costume, so everyone will know your shame.”

Strider looked horrified and amused. You had recently learned she was capable of expression, but only if she considered you trustworthy.

" Alright. Alright. I'll tell you.  But no photographs. I might cry from the sheer amount of emotions I'm bringing to surface. I'm gonna break down that glass ceiling and let you all into some historical storytime. Which I can only assume is because you guys didn't know what Eridan was like in high school, right?"

Karkat snorted.

"I only know what she told me over our nightly chats. So mostly just an endless stream of bullshit about Feferi."

"Yeah, that's a part of today's story time too. But anyways, in high school Eridan... was a- Look, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with these crass and insensitive words, yo. But sometimes the truth isn't all fields of frolicking animals and butterfly farts. Sometimes it's just the farts. And there are evil hunt-bitches crashing around trying to shoot your mom all the time and-"

"Strider, just get to the fucking point already."

"Sorry. In high school, Eridan... was a sexually available alcoholic."

Dove grimaced, like even those precise and logical words were the most offensive of slurs.

"What do you mean she was an alcoholic? "

Karkat looked seriously worried. And you didn't know what your face was doing but you were certainly feeling the tug of concern and confusion. You’d been around her and alchohol, and she had seemed fine to you.

"Like all week she'd be the perfect student. Sucking up to all the teachers, and going above and beyond into stratosphere.  And then every other weekend she'd be drunk off her ass at whatever party she could find. I know cause I played most of those parties. And also it was common knowledge by the end of freshman year."

"And the sexually available part? "

You really wished you didn't care.

"She was well acquainted with the common spam porpoise, y’know, sucked a lot of dick. And she just stayed doing it more and more. Being a party crasher and stuff. And when her relationship with Feferi went kablooey, it got worse.”

“ Ok, so aside from what a crazy piece of guannocovered fuck that is, and ignoring the pressing mater of why the fucking fuck did no one tell me ED even did that shit, how does this end up making her hate you? I mean besides the one hundred and one glaringly obvious reasons that people despise your annoying ass.”

“The rapping.” You added helpfully. Just in case Dove didn’t know what KK was talking about.

She just shook she her head with smirk.

 “ My rapping is the sickest shit since De la Sol. And if you brats weren’t so determined to make me go off topic I’d have told you already. Anyways, Feferi ended up asking Kanaya to keeps tabs on her, since she wouldn’t even talk to him after he did the whole school switcher-roo.

So your’s truly ended up getting lassoed into it because Kanaya couldn’t go to all those parties, and he's my cousin's boyfriend and all that. And as luck would have it, Eridan hated it. And me because I kept trying to stop from doing the drunk’n’dangerous stunts she was so infamous for.

And then from what I understand Feferi got a hold of her mom and she got dragged off to rehab at the end of junior year. And senior year she did seem way better, I hardly saw her outside of school.”

“But it didn’t last.”

Everyone turned to stare at you, and you shrugged your shoulders to hide your own surprise at speaking.

“She mentioned something about it to me before. About being in rehab Senior year so she had to work really hard to become Valedictorian.”

Dove's normally straight line of her mouth curved into a satisfied smile, as though she was remembering the first time she ate a rice krispie treat.

“God that moment went down in the schools history, legends were told about her graduation, and they will be passed down by word of mouth like the legends of olden golden times.”

Dove answered your question before anyone had the chance to ask it.

“She K.O. ed the class president when he called her a drunk slut. Right before his speech. With one punch. One punch and Ralpheater McDickhead was fainting like a victorian lady without a snuffbox. Fucking beautiful. But not super pertinent to the story.

Ahem. Like you said it didn’t last. Middle of the year or so I spotted her a house party I was DJing at, spent the whole night trying to track her ass down. Finally I found her Kim Kardashin-ing it up by the pool, and we actually talked a little. I guess Feferi had a girlfriend he was serious about, and she was just heartbroken.”

You felt sick. You knew it was illogical. Because there was no way you could have known, and you didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t hurt her on purpose.

“ So one thing lead to another, and I ended up calling a cab so I could take her home. She told me she was going to check back in to rehab, and, uh full disclosure you guys, she kissed me. And there was tongue action. Yep. Eridan Ampora stole my facehole virginity.”

Karkat looked horrified, and Dove was comically red despite her nonchalant tone. And you still felt indescribably shitty. A fact that your face clearly showed because Dove felt the need to address you specifically.

“ Look, Sollux, I’m sorry I made out with your not-girlfriend. But it was a couple years ago and-”

“It’s not that. I'm just.. ninety percent sure I was Feferi’s girlfriend. At the time.”

AA stood up and wrapped his arms around your shoulders reassuringly.

“There’s nothing you could have done, Sollux. Fate unfolds the way it does and we have to live with it.”

You leaned your head against him, and tried to force the guilt sitting at the pit of your stomach out with a sigh.

“I know, it just sucks.”

There was a long beat of heavy silence before Dove broke it with a sigh.

“Yeah.... the reason I think she hates me now cause I saw her at her lowest point that night. And there’s nothing she can really do about that.”

Somehow the silence got even heavier, everyone deep in thought until KK finally seemed unable to repress her thoughts or general shoutyness.

“Y’know this some serious angsty teenage bullshit we’re discussing right now. And I have heaps of serious feelings about this, towering heaps of feels. But! But!! I just can’t fucking get over the pants-shittingly ridiculous fact that we both sacrificed our purest, most precious kiss to the Queen of the fucking Closet! ”

KK hid her face in her hands and screamed, while you struggled to process.

By the time you arrived at an understanding, both Aradia and Dove had collapsed with laughter and Karkat was smacking Dove violently with a pillow trying to get her to stop.

“Jesus fucking Christ. Anyone else make out with ED and want to tell me? Spit it out now because if I hear something later I’m going to make your god damn computers explode. AA?”

You glared at him and he rolled over and gave you his disturbingly wide smile.

“Oh, I haven’t kissed her yet, but I will if you want me to. She’s pretty cute!”

“ What? No! There is no yet. No one else gets to kiss ED, ok?”

“Somebody’s possessive, huh Kitkat?”

“I’ll say! Especially since they’re not even dating!”

Strider and Karkat had entered a no holds barred pillow fight and they were still talking shit.

You snatched a pillow of your bed and waded over to join the fight pissed, and not entirely sure why.

But you didn’t really want to know either. Nothing good had ever come from you having feelings for people, and nothing good would come out of any relationship with Eridan. Of that you were totally sure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers. I have returned yet again. I apologize for any character grievances you may have with Dove (Dave) but I haven't been able to get the dialogue edited by someone who knew what they're doing yet and I think it's about time the story started moving along.


	21. Living On The Edge

Be Eridan: Living on the Edge

When Sol showed up at your door without a forewarning slew of sexts, your heart did a horrifying little flip of excitement that you immediately tried to repress. You tried to look nonchalant, like it wasn’t a huge fucking deal that you would spend the next week over analyzing. Though your speech impediment wasn’t helping you much in the composure department.

“W-w-w-, fuck. W-what are you doing here?”

“I thought... you might want to grab dinner with me.”’

Sol looked like she couldn’t believe those words had just come out of her mouth. And neither could you.

“Dinner? Right now?”

“No, next year.” She sneered at you like you were stupid and you glared.

“Fine, giv-ve me a fuckin' minute.”

You slammed the door in her face and proceeded to panic. This was either some bizarre attempt to be nice to you, or the breakup, and you had no idea why either of those things would be happening. You  barely managed to collect yourself enough to put on your shoes, let alone refresh your makeup, and when you left your room Sol looked almost bored. You tried to match her casual behavior as best you could, but your stupid stutter got in the way again.

“So, are w-w-we takin’ the car or the motorcycle?”

“Neither. I borrowed KK’s piece of shit.”

“Ok...”

You followed her out of the building in silence, trying to piece together what it all meant. Like why you were you taking Karkat’s car when you had two perfectly good vehicles of your own.

And when you got to said piece of shit, Sol made an unprecedented beeline for the drivers side. You could only watch dumbly, your role in life suddenly turned on it's head, until she leaned her head out the window.

“Are you coming or not, dumbass?”

 You shook yourself out of your stupor and walked around the car to get in, glaring at her reproachfully and making sure to slam the door.

“I didn’t know you could drive.”

“Yeah, well there’s a lot of things we don’t know about each other.”

That was a breakup line if you ever heard one. You felt strangely numb.

“Look, Sol if you want to end it you don’t have to take me out to dinner first.”

She swung her head around, face contorted in confusion.

“What? No. Jesus ED, I’m not trying to end it. I just wanted to talk. I guess.”

Your numbness was quickly replaced by anger. An emotion that you understood how to deal with at least.

“ You hate talkin’ and goin’ to dinner an everythin’ we’re doin’ right now! W-what the fuck is goin’ on, Sol?!”

“I heard about your high school career.”

The day was just getting worse and worse, and you hadn’t even left the parking lot.

“W-who told you? An.. w-w-what did you hear?”

“Strider. And I heard that you had a drinking problem.”

“That fuckin’ bitch! W-what else did she tell you?!”

Sollux snickered, seemingly oblivious to your rage.

“That you stole her first kiss.”

“I did not! I- ...Did I?”

It had never occurred to you to ask if Dove had kissed anyone before you. Not that you’d asked if you could kiss her either, but still.

“Yeah, you did.”

“Oh my God... No w-w-wonder she couldn’t keep up.”

“No fucking shit ED.”

You made eye contact, and everything was suddenly a thousand times better, and you were both losing your shit laughing in Karkat’s terrible stuffy car.

“Look, I’m not judging you for the stupid shit you did in highschool. I pulled bullshit like that too. All the fucking time.”

You snorted in disbelief. You highly doubted that she was as fucked up as you. No one was as fucked up as you.

“Like w-what?”

Sollux scrunched up her face as though she was trying to remember.

“ Well, shit. I was a total pot head. I started in middle school actually, so my memories kind of shot for a lot of it. I know I got suspended a couple times for stealing equipment from the school and messing with the computer systems. Oh and once for punching KK in the face. And I ended up in juvie for a summer. Cause of my excellent haxxor skillz. Shit like that.”

“Oh.”

“So I get it. And... I’m sorry.”

She might as well have slapped you in the face. You couldn’t even speak for a few minutes you were so angry, and when you did your voice came out tight and quiet.

“ What the fuck do you have to be sorry for? You weren’t there, you didn’t even know me.”

Sol turned away, and you could see the tightness of her jaw.

“The stuff with you and FF.”

“That’s not- You fuckin’- How dare you apologize for my shit! Take it back right fuckin’ now Sol! Take it back!”

She snapped her head towards you so suddenly you flinched.

“What do you want me to say ED?! I can’t forget-”

“I’m not tellin’ you to forget! I’m tellin’ you you don’t get to apologize for-”

Sol pulled you towards her so fast that you didn’t realize you were kissing until she pulled away and you were gasping and aching for more.

“I’m not taking it back. I’m not sorry for dating FF, ok. I'm really not. I’m just sorry you got hurt.”

You stared at her blankly and she sighed and looked away.

“That’s how I feel. And if you can’t live with that then... then just get out of the fucking car.”

She slumped back into her seat and stared out the window and you mirrored her actions unconsciously too lost in thought to pay attention to what you were doing.

Though it wasn’t like you had a lot of options to think about.

If you got out of the car that would be the end of whatever it was you had with Sol. There was only one choice. But that meant you had to swallow your pride.

You weren’t sure it was even possible till you opened your mouth.

“Ok.”

“Ok, what?”

“Ok, I accept your stupid fuckin’ apology Sol.”

Her body relaxed, and she gave you one of her crooked little smiles.

“So, friends?”

“Yeah. Friends.” You felt a unusually strong wave of affection towards her. Coupled with a strong urge to screw her brains out.

“ Friends...” You leaned closer and slid your hand over her knee, looking at her from under your eyelashes. “ And lovers.”

Sol typically ruined the moment by sneering and rolling her eyes.

“You know I hate that word. It just implies we’re a couple of brainless shitheads headed for tragedy. We agreed on fuckbud-”

You shut her up by crawling into her lap and kissing her stupid pretty face. And you loved how familiar it all felt. The heat of her body, the quick calculated press of her fingers on your waist and the little hum of contentment she made when you tugged her head back to deepen the kiss. Much to your annoyance when it broke she acted like nothing had happened.

“We agreed on fuckbuddies ED.”

“ I didn't! I hate that fuckin' word. Makes us sound like w-were havin’ kiddie playdates or somthin’. Lovers is classier.”

“ You're literally a top tier skank. You don’t know shit about class-”

You growled and engaged her in another kiss, this time without even the pretense of gentleness. She must have liked it because she managed to get out the rest of her insult.

“Class is physically repelled by your body-”

You punished her accordingly. Making her squirm and gasp with three quick hard bites from her neck to her ear.

“You better shut your mouth Sol or you ain’t gettin’ any lovin’ after dinner.”

“Mmm... I thought you forgot.”

“Nope. You ain’t gettin’ off the hook that easily.”

“Didn’t say I wanted to be.”

“Oh yeah? You better fuckin’ pay this time then too.”

“Of course, dumbass. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be taking you out to dinner.”

“Good.”

You gave her one more quick kiss, then clambered back into your seat while she watched hungrily. Sol had a talent for stripping you with her eyes, but you’d gotten pretty good at hiding how much it affected you.

You just wished you were able to hide how happy she was capable of making you. It gave her too much leverage and she certainly didn't need any more. Sol could destroy you at any moment. You were truly living on the edge.


	22. Being Ok

  
  
  
  
  
It was the Sunday night before finals, and ED was spread out against her blue crushed velvet blanket, begging you to put on the strap on and fuck her proper.

Completely by accident, you had fallen into a routine with her. You had sex twice during the school week, usually after your one shared class, and then you fucked all weekend. Friday after her night class, Saturday morning and Sunday if you were feeling frisky. You almost always felt frisky.

You drove your fingers in again and watched her whimper in disappointment and then switch right back to begging. ED had way too much pride to beg for anything in real life. She’d threaten and whine and throw tantrums to get what she wanted, but begging was beneath her. Which was why you took special pleasure in watching her plead with you.

“Sol Solpleaase! Please fuck me.. Please I’ll do anthin’, anythin’ you w-w-want! Sol... Sol... Please!”

You waited to pull out untill you could see frustrated tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and then ordered her to get on her hands and knees. She did so eagerly, her eyes sparkling with excitement. 

You didn’t blame her. Eridan rarely managed to hold out for what she called a “proper fuck”. By which she meant the fake penis was involved. You had tried to explain to her once why that was homophobic, but she didn’t get it.

Apparently you were taking too long attaching the penis to your body via the red leather harness she had bought you, because she started whining insistently.

“So-ol, Hurry up!”

“Excuse me?”

You glared at her as you pulled the last strap into place.

“That was fucking rude.”

ED’s eyes glazed over with lust as she looked at you over her shoulder. You moved closer, and she leaned forwards on her elbows, presenting her ass to you like a gift.

“You don’t get to be rude ED.”

You smacked her twice, once on each cheek, and she squealed. More in excitement than pain. If you had really given it to her she would have howled.

“ I’m sorry, it w-won’t happen again... Promise!”

“You promise?”

Smirking you ran your hand over the curve of her ass, squeezing where you had just smacked her. Eridan whimpered and somehow managed to spread her legs even further.

“I p-promise.”

“Sorry... but... that’s not enough.” 

The irony was not lost on you, even as you slid three fingers in her slick opening and yanked upwards.

“OhGodSol!!”

“Beg.”

You might have been a little obsessed with the begging thing. But ED was more than happy to oblige, her mouth running at the speed of light until you replaced your fingers with the sparkly lavender head of your dick.

She moaned, pushing herself back against you till you were pressed flush. You started to rock forward gently, starting an easy rhythm that you were planning to abandon as quickly as possible.  Despite this ED shuddered noticeably. 

You ran one hand soothingly down her back, leaning down to press kisses and bite at the base of her neck and shoulders, to tell her just how hard you were going fuck her, how loud she was going to scream when you finally let her come, how pretty she looked when she begged for it.

Eridan responded eagerly to the dirty talk. Effectively setting the pace herself.

It didn’t take long before you were pounding her full on, slamming your narrow hips into her and rolling them viscously while you held her against you. Every movement was magnified by the way she moved, somehow always on time no matter how quickly the pace changed. You felt yourself tiring out trying to one up her. 

But you pressed on, not allowing yourself to slow down until ED was almost collapsed on the bed, every thrust marked by her increasingly loud moans. And then you only slowed down enough to slip an arm around her and rub furiously at her clit, keeping one hand pressed against the headboard to hold yourself up. 

When she came you were so tired you felt like you were about to drop. But Eridan's cry of pleasure roused one last burst of energy. You fucked her through every second of her orgasm.

And then you were done. 

You barely avoided collapsing on top of her, but you managed to pull out and flop to her side, breathing heavily and wishing you could remove the harness without moving. And also maybe never move again. 

Eridan rolled over lazily with a pleased sounding sigh.

“W-why didn’t we do that sooner?”

“Because you always get too impatient to let me put this damn thing on?”

“W-well it’s not my fault you suck at putin’ it on Sol. If I’d a known you w-were this incompetent I would’ve gotten you the fuckin’ seatbelt v-version.”

You laughed. At least partially because of how thick her accent had gotten.

“They don't actually make those."

"Course they do. But if you w-want one you're fuckin’ payin’ for it." 

She nuzzled against you as you started unbuckling the contraption, even slipping a hand down to “help”. You swatted her away and she settled for resting it on your stomach and planting soft lazy kisses on along your neck instead.

With what felt like an insane amount of effort you managed to kick the thing to the foot of the bed. Eridan grumbling and whining all the while because she was “just gettin’ comfortable.” and you never “let her cuddle”.

But you did, after all of it was said and done, letting your mind go blank and just enjoying the closeness of her body. ED was bringing even more touchy than usual, but you didn’t mind, despite everything you liked the intimacy, and it kept you awake enough that you could leave when you needed to.

You were just starting to think about actually getting up when she popped the question.

"Hey Sol? You w-wanna stay the night?”

You never slept over on Sundays, so it was definitely weird. But you couldn't think of a good reason not to. You could in fact think of a lot of reasons to stay. Particularly the way she was running her fingers all over your body and nibbling on your neck. You had gotten off earlier but if she wanted to give something extra you wouldn’t say no.

You pretended to consider it a beat longer than would be natural. Waiting to respond till the worried crease between her eyebrows appeared, because messing with ED was one of your favorite hobbies.

“Mm.. Sure. I guess I can stay.”

You pretended not to see the relief in her eyes as she rolled closer to kiss you. You pretended you didn’t know what a crazy school obsessed mess she’d been for the last month. You pretended you didn’t know why she asked you to stay.

“You gueth?”

“Hey. You don’t get to do that.”

“Thtop me, then.”

“You’re such a bitch.”

You meant it. ED was by all accounts a bitch. But she knew it. And you were ok with it.

That’s why when she pressed her lips against yours, you cocked your head and slipped your tongue into her mouth. That’s why you let finger you to orgasm. Four times in a row, each one hitting faster than the last. That’s why you let her run you into a desperate helpless mess on her stupid velvet blanket. 

 

You were just really really ok with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooray! I finally got some stuff posted! I hope you guys enjoy, I'm gonna try to keep on this as much as possible, and hopefully avoid any more big hiatuses.


	23. Not that kind of girl

**Be Sollux: Not that Kind of Girl**

The next morning in the cafeteria KK jumped in front of you so suddenly you almost spilled your tea.

 “Hey Fuckass, next time you want to nest with Eridan let me know so I can prepare a whole list of things to do while you’re not there to ignore me.”

“Sorry. It just happened ok?”

Dove, who was forever standing behind KK these days, decided to comment.

“She was worried about you bro. But I told her it was understandable with the break coming up.”

You hadn’t really thought of that. Or to be honest you had been avoiding thinking about that, since AA had casually mentioned that this was the best time to break off relationships and how he was dumping two of his three girlfriends.

   You declined to respond and KK’s eyes narrowed.

“You have talked about winter break, right? For the love of all that is holy please tell me you’ve talked about winter break with Eridan.”

“It hasn’t really come up.”

Dove leaned against the counter.

“So you are planning on breaking up with her then?”

“ We’re not “breaking up” DV. ED and I can’t break up because we’re not dating. Remember?”

KK folded her arms over her chest while you bristled through your explanation.

“So contrary to popular belief, aka the rumor mill, you’re not planning on leaving her but you haven’t even taken the three seconds to ask what her plans for the break were. Well, guess what bucko! This is a critical juncture in your relationship, and you’re blowing it. Complete buffoonery! Incompressible amounts of jackassery that would surely make a good romcom if the character was anyone but you.”

You were really starting to get ticked now.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Your tiny friend threw her hands up in the air so aggressively Dove had to duck away to avoid being smacked.

“ I’m talking about Eridan going to London like she does everyfucking year you self absorbed ass.”

You made the mistake of taking a drink before she started her sentence and proceed to choke and burn the crap out of your mouth.

“She’s what??”

“Eridan goes to London every year for Christmas to see her dad, usually for a week and a half but who knows? I’m not responsible for keeping track of you blind overgrown pissbabies.”

You stared at her blankly, mouth dry, and not just from burning it.

“I have to go.”

You turned around to leave head swimming, barely even registering KK’s unhelpful shout of encouragement.

“Yeah you do. Don’t fucking blow it!”

You found her an hour later in the library, she hadn’t been answering your texts, studying for her next final and by that point you were too stressed to care where you were.

“You’re going to London?”

“Sol? W-wha-?”

Underneath her surprise you could see the guilt in her eyes.

“ED. Are you going to London?”

“... Yes. I w-was goin’ to tell-”

“But you didn’t. Why the fuck not?”

Her eyes went cold.

And several people were staring at you over their computers but you didn’t care.

“Because I didn’t think it w-was any of your fuckin’ business Sol.”

That hurt more than you thought it would. In fact you were rapidly realizing you were actually really fucking upset.

“Seriously? You’re telling me you were going to cross the Atlantic, do God knows what-”

Eridan stood up flushed and snarling, and you knew you’d really stepped in it.

“W-what do you mean do God knows what?! I’m v-visting my Dad an my Grandmum for Christmas. You think I’m goin’ cause I w-want some- some fuckin’ pasty english sausage or somethin’?”

“No. I didn’t-”

“Really! Cause it sure sounded like you were impylin’-”

“I don’t fucking know ED! Why else wouldn’t you tell me you were leaving?”

“W-w-why do you even care? It’s not like you told me anythin’ Sol! It’s not like w-we had plans!”

It was like being slapped in the face. You suddenly felt small and empty.

“Shit ED... I just thought we would...”

You didn’t even know what. Call each other? Go on not-dates? Fuck in her car?  

“W-what Sol?! What?! W-w-what the fuck did you think was gonna happen?!”

“ I just thought we would see each other!”

She just stared at you, eyes wide and damp and too expressive. You had to look away. You couldn’t both be vulnerable or everything would crumble.

“... I should go. Your final. Sorry.”

She didn’t say anything, you thought you heard her sharp intake of breath, but you couldn’t look at her to confirm. You couldn't do anything. So you turned around and walked away.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You couldn’t pinpoint how you were feeling, except that it sucked. You were on edge all day. At dinner you were just waiting for someone to say something stupid so you could rip them a new one, but no one gave you the satisfaction and you left the table before anyone else. ED was nowhere to be found, and you were starting to panic.

You wanted to talk Aradia, but he was in class, and wouldn’t be out for another hour at the least. And you couldn’t wait that long. By 6:30 you were just a ball of anxiety. You couldn’t do anything you were so wound up. So you did something you never did. You went to Gamzee’s room.

For some unmemorable amount of time, it was perfect. The weed fogged your mind in just the right way. You couldn’t care less about Eridan, or her leaving you for people with accurate versions of her own accent, but you could focus on your coding and your games just fine.

But being with Gamzee alone was starting to take it’s toll on you.You had always found her unsettling, but when she and KK had been close you’d made your peace. Especially since she’d kept you drugged up enough to stay off your prescribed medications for most of your rebellious teen years.

But alone it was different. The longer you were in her room, the more her wide sedated smile began to nag at you, made you paranoid, made you want to leave.

She said things that you didn’t like, but couldn’t remember or process.

When she put her hand on your shoulder you freaked out, and then she offered you a brownie saying it would make you feel better. And like the drugged out idiot you were, you ate it.

The next thing you remember was AA’s voice piercing the nightmare fog, and KK screaming things you didn’t understand. For a brief second you thought you were in literal hell.

And then you found AA’s brown eyes that crinkled upwards in that familiar reassuring way and things started to make sense.

“Hi, Sollux, glad to see you’re still in there.”

“Good to see you too, AA.”

You’re voice was rough and scratchy, and when you heard yourself you sounded sarcastic. But you’d never been more genuine in your life. You were actually tearing up you were so relived.

“Oh, Sollux, it’s ok. We’re gonna make it all better. We can watch Saw 3 and I have that chai tea that you like. Does that sound fun?”

It did. AA was grounding you, and you were beginning to feel more in control, enough to make yourself take deep breaths and wipe your eyes.

“Yeah. Um.. My glasses..”

“I have them. No worries!” he gave you a mock stern glare. “And I mean that! So don’t worry about a thing. We’ll take care of everything.”

You had forgotten about KK, you couldn’t understand her yelling so you’d tuned her out. but she didn’t come with you when Aradia lead you back to your dorm. She was still facing off with Gamzee and you couldn’t help but worry about her safety. Gamzee had a reputation for getting violent, and she was a lot bigger than KK.

By the time she finally showed up, you had sobered up considerably and told AA about your fight with ED and also about the horrifyingly complex feelings you were experiencing and not dealing with.

Karkat looked exhausted. And sad and worried, and you hadn't thought it was possible to feel anymore guilty than you already did, but there you were.

“You feeling any better Sollux?”

“Yeah. KK... I’m sorry. I really fucked up.”

“Not anymore than I did. I’m the one who got too big for her britches and told you about Eridan leaving.”

Her face scrunched up and she started to tear up.

“I stuck my stupid sniffer in your business and ruined fucking everything, just burned it to the ground, like I always do! AND I KNEW BETTER. I always know better! And then I do the crazy bullshit thing anyways and now you’re going to breakup and everyone's going to stop being friends and it’s my fault. I’m the biggest asshole in the universe Sollux. I’m so- so fucking sorry.”

She was wiping her face violently on the sleeves of her sweater and you didn’t know what to do. Luckily AA was there, because he quickly pulled Karkat onto the bed into an embrace and you finally managed to jumpstart your brain into responding like an actual person.

“Shit, shit KK. KK, it’s not your fault. I would have found out eventually and we would have had the same stupid fight. ED and I will figure it out. KK it’s ok.”

You wrapped your arms awkwardly around her shoulders from behind and made what you hoped was a soothing noise but she turned around and shoved you away angrily.

“It’s not ok Sollux! Gamzee just went full fucking murderclown and tried to kill you with weed-”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the thought.

“It would take more than some weed to kill me. That shit was laced to hell and back.”  

“She still tried to kill you, as your idiotic acrobatic feat of logic just proved!”

KK’s crazy mixture of anger and concern was starting to piss you off.

“It was my own fault ok, it literally had nothing to do with you.So can we just drop it already?”

“That’s a fat crock of bullshit and you know it. If I hadn’t word vomited about Eridan-”

“ Jesus Christ, shut up. You didn’t fuck anything up! I did! Because it’s my relationship!”

To your surprise KK didn’t try to refute you. She just stared at you like you were from another planet.

“Aradia did you just hear that?”

“I sure did.” AA grinned and you felt your heart sink. “Sollux said she has a relationship with Eridan.”

You tried to keep the redness creeping over your face down with no success.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“You literally just screamed “it’s my relationship” at the top of your sickly asthmatic lungs numbnuts. What exactly did you think that meant?”

“It’s not- not- it’s complicated. And I’m too fucking high for this. So let’s just. Not talk. And watch shitty gore alright?”

You think the reason they agreed so quickly was because they could tell you were trying not to cry. You never cried. Crying was for girls who wore makeup and wrote diaries about their feelings. Crying was for girls like Eridan. But still after the the two of them had fallen asleep spooning you simultaneously you found yourself burying your damp face in AA’s arm anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting so long for this moment. So long.


	24. Letting Go

**Be Eridan: Letting Go**

The fight with Sol in the library had left you shell shocked. It was completely unlike anything that had ever happened in your relationship with Sol.

You fought all the time, in public, in your rooms, over text. Fighting was second nature, and it didn't matter because you always ended up closer. Physically tangled up in whatever private place available till the problem worked itself out. Or public place if the need was bad enough.

Like the time you had managed, with a extreme amount of luck, to fuck each other in the open dressing rooms in the theatre department, narrowly avoiding Kanaya’s sharp eyes and the entire cast and crew after a hours long fight about her workaholic tendencies.

But sex was not going to fix this problem or it would have already been fixed. You had no choice but to call in reinforcements.

You tried to find Fef immediately after your final, but your frantic calls did nothing until he got out of his class, and by the time he got to your dorm your emotional tailspin was in full throttle.

“Fef, thank fuckin god you’re here! Sol went crazy an just, she just... w-went fuckin’ crazy.”

“ I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner, Eridan.” Feferi dropped his backpack on the floor and waded towards you through the cyclone of clothes and books your room had become in the last hour.

“I’m just fuckin’ glad you came at all.”

“ Of course I came. What else are friends for?”  

He sat next to on the bed shifting your pile of books to the ground, and then switching sides when he encountered Sol’s harness, purple dildo and all.

“Sorry about the-”

He waved his hands vigorously as though trying to show exactly how much he didn’t want to discuss your sex life.

“It’s fine! What matters right now is what flipity flip happened between you and Sol.”

“ You’re not gonna beilve this Fef. I guess someone told Sol about me goin’ to see my Dad and she flipped out. She fuckin’ came an yelled at me in the library. In the fuckin’ library, Fef!  She ev-ven suggested I w-w-was gonna cheat on her. An I told her to fuck of cause it’s none of her business anyways an asked her w-w-hat she thought w-was gonna happen cause it’s not like she asked or anythin’, an she just said that she thought w-we’d “see” each other.”

You choked on your own words, trying to get enough air in your lungs to stop yourself from crying.

“An I didn’t know w-what to say cause I don’t fuckin’ know w-w-what that even means, an instead of clarifyin’ the situation like a normal person she just turned around an left me standin’ there like a tool an she’s not answerin’ her phone an I don’t ev-v-ven know w-w-w-what happened!”

Fef’s arms were suddenly around you and you were crying pathetically into his broad shoulders while he held you and made fish puns until you could stop sobbing enough to laugh and wipe your eyes, mascara be damned.

“ Fuck. I’m sorry, Fef. You really gotta start cryin’ on my shoulder soon or we’ll nev-ver even out.”

“ That’s the worst idea in the history of terrible ideas Eridan. You’d be swimming in a ocean of manly tears if I even started to try to return the favor.”

“Better than swimmin’ in my own. God, I’m so sorry Fef, this is so fuckin’ stupid.”

“Yeah, I’d say not telling Sollux about your Christmas plans was pretty flipping stupid.”

“ Fef! This ain’t my fault! She’s the one w-who freaked out-”

“Because you didn’t tell her you were leaving the country in four days?”

“Nooooo... because- because...” You started twisting your rings violently on your fingers, trying to think of a reason that wouldn’t place the blame squarely on your shoulders.

“Because tellin’ her w-w-would ave been way w-worse, ok? That’s w-w-why.”

“Eri, I’m not reel-ly seeing how that’s possible.”

You hesitated. You knew the moment you opened your mouth everything would come spilling out, even the things you didn’t want to admit to yourself. But you had called him because you needed someone to talk to and to not talk would be almost a snub. A waste of his time.

You couldn’t stand the thought of wasting his time.

“If I told her about me leavin’ then we w-would ave to talk about w-whether or not w-we’d still... ya’ know... be together. After the break. An if w-we did that then Sol could just up an leave me. An she’d never sleep with me or talk to me again, cause we’re only fuckbuddies an she could hav-ve anyone she w-w-wanted if it w-wasn’t for me. An w-why w-w-would she stay w-with me? I’m a w-wreck, an I’m mean, an I’m spoiled an nobody likes me Fef. Nobody in their right mind w-w-would like me. I can’t expect her to stay. It’s not fair. But I w-w-want her too. I really really w-want her to stay.”

He pulled you closer, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Oh jeez. I like you Eridan. I mean, I know we had that real rough patch, but we grew up a lot in the last few years and stuffs waaay better now. You’re still my oldest and bestest friend. And if people didn't like hanging out with you they wouldn’t, but you do plenty of hanging out! And as for Sollux, she likes you a whale of a lot more than you think she does. She's just weird about that kind of stuff. She’s weird about everything. ”

You managed to crack a smile at that.

“Yeah, Sol’s a fuckin’ freak. Not that it matters. She’s gonna leave me anyw-w-ways. Cause I didn’t tell her about anythin' an now she hates me.”

“No she doesn’t. That’s just flipping crazy. I am not a expert, but from everything you’ve told me it sounds like she’s just as scared of losing you as you are of losing her. That's why I telling you you should just be gillfriends, instead of whatever it is you guys are doing now.”

“Ha! “Gillfriends”. Sol doesn’t w-want to date me. I wouldn’t want to date me. Let’s just focus on makin’ her not hate me. Or leave me or w-whatever.”

“Ok. Fine then, if you won't ask her out I’m just gonna have to give you the gayest advice ever. Ready?”

“W-wait what? Fef are you sayin’ you’re actually gay now? I thought the Jade guy w-was just a phase or somethin’.”

He glared at you with surprising venom for someone who’s most obvious personality trait was being overly bubbly.

“Eridan, would you get your head out of your ass for two seconds and just listen to me? And I’d appreciate you not calling my boyfriend a phase when you’re diving headfirst into the queer stuff yourself. And floundering like an idiot, I might add.”

“W-well sorry I’m tryin’ to find out about your life an stuff, Fef. I w-was just tryin’ to show I care.”

He sighed and shook his head.

“I know. Look, the thing is, it’s not as difficult as you’re making it out to be. All you have to do is tell her how you eel.”

“ Fef this is serious. I can’t just tell her how I feel. This isn’t like one of Kar’s stories where she somehow as the strength of a world class w-weight lifter hidden in her slender frame an she’ll carry me off into the sunset after a night of love makin’ an confessions a passion.”

“MAYBE if you told her how you EEL it would be like that. Except Sollux can barely lift a gallon of milk so maybe you should carry her instead? ”

“Ha. Ha. V-very punny.  Look, I w-w-would tell her how I feel in all, eventually, but I don’t ev-ven know how I feel. Not really.”

“ Well, you are sorry for not telling her right?”

You nodded because you didn’t want to try and talk through the lump of guilt in your throat.

“So tell her that. I’m sure she’ll forgive you if you really mean it.”

“But-”

He grabbed your shoulders and forcibly turned you to face him so you were looking him directly in the eyes.

“Eri, I promise it’ll be ok.”

“Ok... I'll do it.”

" There you go! I'm so proud of you!"

He beamed and you managed to return the smile shaky with uncertainty. I wasn't that you didn't trust Fef to give you good advice, the problem was that you didn't trust yourself not to make a mess of it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you showed up for your Bio final your stomach was a painful knot of dread and anticipation.

You arrived before the door was even unlocked, and to your surprise Sol was already there, milling about near the door with a few other students with what looked suspiciously like a coffee from your favorite coffee house. The one that she never wanted to go to despite its convenient location and quality beverages.

She looked up when she saw you, and you felt like you might collapse. You wanted to run to her and beg for forgiveness and you wanted run away and never come back but somehow you were still moving towards her.

“Hey.”

You made a strangled noise somewhat similar the words, “Hey Sol.” and she shoved the cup at you brusquely, ears red and stiff as a board.

“I got you a latte thing.”

“Thanks.”

You found yourself smiling a little as you accepted it, despite how heavy the atmosphere was, and you felt the tension lessen.

Sol even returned the expression before taking a deep breath and launching into her planned remarks.

“Look. ED. I’m sorry about yesterday. I was being an inconsiderate shit head. ”

She winced as though remembering the horror of your last fight.

“I was running around like a fucking crippled cocaine fueled chicken with its head chopped off and-”

“ It’s ok! I get it. It’s ok. I’m sorry too Sol. I’m so sorry. I should have- I mean, I woulda been pissed to hell an back too. I just thought... I didn’t think it really mattered to you. Me leavin’ an all.”

She looked at you like you were insane and you glared.

“Oh, come off it. It’s not like you asked either.”

She sighed and rubbed at her eyes under her glasses.

“I know. Shit. I know. I just didn’t want to think about it. And if I’m being brutally honest here, I didn’t think we’d still be doing this...”

She waved her hands at you as if to get you to fill in the blank, and when you glared she just shrugged.

“... This thing at the end of the semester.”

“Fuck, Sol. I w-wasn't ev-ven plannin’ on this lastin’ more than week if I got lucky. I.. I had backup lovers planned. An even though we didn't stop... I didn’t think you’d be interested in this carryin’ over. To next semester, I mean. Cause we both ave a lot of stuff planned, for the betterment of our futures an all that an we’re both gonna be real busy... ”

You trailed off pathetically, not even sure what you were trying to say.

Sol, however, took your rambling like a punch to the gut. She couldn’t even look at you for a moment, her fists clenched at her sides and sucking hard on her left snakebite like she did when she was upset.

“Should we stop then? Since you’re gonna be _real_ busy. And all that.”

It felt like her harsh tone sucked all the air out of your lungs, it took a moment for you to even get oxygen to your brain to form a response and your voice came out thin and shaky.

“No... I don’t w-w-want to stop. Do you want to..?”

She didn’t say anything for a long moment, her expression terrifyingly devoid of emotion. 

“... Not really.”

“W-what kind of fuckin’ shallow bullshit answer is that?! It’s a yes or no question Sol!”

She chuckled and slipped her hands around your waist like you’d already made up. You hadn’t, as far as you were concerned, you were actually pretty ticked, but you still found yourself leaning into her touch despite your anger.

“The honest one.”

“So-ol! Yes or no!”

“No.”

You felt lightheaded and kissed her without a second thought. Sol responded with more enthusiasm than you expected considering the public nature of your surroundings. And you didn’t stop kissing until you forgot about the coffee and accidentally dumped half of it on the ground while she was tipping you back.

“Jesus, ED, get it together.”

“It’s not my fault! You’re the one who's always tryin’ to bend me over.”

She grinned and you flushed with realization.

“You’re not wrong.”

“Fuck off.”

“Maybe later.”

“That doesn’t even w-work asswipe!”

“ Why are you so flustered then?”

“Because you’re embarasin’ to be around. That’s w-why.”

You pulled away fidgeting and hot faced. You couldn’t meet her eyes the way she way she was looking at you. Almost like she liked you. Almost like you made her happy.

“You’re not going to be gone that long though, right? You’ll be back in the states before the next semester.”

“W-what you worried or somethin’ Sol?”

She scoffed like you’d just suggested she should go shopping with you.

“Worried I’ll have to spend a whole month with nothing to screw. I have to admit this was pretty cunning of you, getting me used to a certain kind of lifestyle then leaving me high and dry.”

Maybe you were reading between the lines to much, but it kinda seemed like she was scared that you would leave her too. Just a little bit. But you had to pretend like you hadn't made the connection. It just wasn't done.

So you played along with the teasing and wondered if she read you the same way.

“ I'm real clever Sol, I thought you'd 'ave figured that out by now.  But you w-won't be all alone for long, I promise. I’ll be back in time for Fef’s New Years party. So if you’re nice to me maybe I’ll give you somethin' sweet then. I mean, if you're invited an all.”

"Yeah, I'll be there. FF and his rich bitch friends said I could attend as a living statue."

"W-wow how generous of him. I just figured he'd let you be the shitty coat rack or somethin'."

She laughed and ducked down to press her lips against yours without warning.

"Super generous. Come on, class is starting. We wouldn't want to miss the flying shit fest that is this final."

 You nodded and followed into the classroom in a daze. You completed the entire test on autopilot, replaying her words over and over in your head trying to figure out what she had done to make you feel so weird and happy.

Sol was holding your hand the whole time, and in retrospect that was probably why, but there was no way in hell you were letting go.

There was no way you were even capable of letting go.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with school so it's writing time again. I have so many drawing but none are finished so you guys will just have to wait. But I promise they exist and are coming sooner rather than later.


	25. New Year's Greetings

**Be Eridan: New Year's Greetings**

You were ridiculously nervous for Fef’s New Years party. He had invited just about everyone. Gamzee being the only big exception, who had become even more of an outcast since she’d given Sol weed laced with god knows what.

But you weren’t really concerned about anyone but Sol. You hadn’t seen her since you got out of school, except through the occasional snapchat selfie and one shitty skype call. The degree to which you’d missed her had shocked you, but so had the realization you had spent most of your time with her, whether you were screwing or not.

By the time you arrived, there were already ten people at Fef’s place and Sol was one of them. She looked impossibly, stupidly good, standing around with a beer and no shoes. Long and lean, her hips and the curve of her neck the only soft thing about her. She smirked when she saw you, but didn’t approach. She just watched you, waiting till you were almost done with the welcoming small talk before she caught your eye, turned around and walked down the hall.

You excused yourself quickly and followed her as close as you could. You knew Fef’s house like the back of your hand so trailing her was easy, until she slipped out of your eyeline into one of the smaller dining rooms. It was dark, and you tried to turn on the light switch but Sol caught your hand and you pulled away sharply.

“Sol, I can’t fuckin’ see.”

“You can see enough.”

It was true. Your eyes were adjusting to the gloom, but that didn’t mean you were happy about it.

“You hav-ven’t seen me for almost two weeks an this is how you greet me? In a creepy room at a fuckin’ party-”

She scoffed and raised an eyebrow but her hands somehow found their way around your waist in a gesture equal parts electrifying and comforting.

“Oh, so you would have been cool with me kissing you out there?”

You couldn’t help but bite at your lip a little at the thought, and then you sucked on it a little to watch her pupils expand and hear her breath catch in her throat.

“Maybe not...” You slipped your arms around her neck to bring her closer, shifting your hips a little so she feel you.

“We w-w-wouldn’t want to give them the satisfaction.”

“Nah.”

She pressed you against the wall with only a sharp flick of her hips, brushing her lips against the base of your neck till she was whispering in your ear.

“Besides, I think I like having you to myself ED.”

You couldn’t stand it any longer, you had to kiss her. You yanked her head back as best you could, she had cut her hair, and seconds before you made contact she jerked her head back so abruptly you froze in surprise.

“Sol?!”

“What?”

You wanted to punch the smug grin off her face rings and all. Also cry because you had missed her too much to handle any kind of rejection.

"I thought you w-w-wanted-"

"I do."

She leaned forward with an agonizing slowness, before pressing her lips against yours so softly you heart ached and swelled in your chest.

It was too much. You didn’t bother trying to return the gentleness, just went for it desperate and shameless. Sol wanted to tease you more, you could tell she was trying to pull away when you responded, but you pulled her back with your teeth and a hand digging into what hair she had because she belonged to you and she had to learn her place. You called the shots. At least you were pretending you did, and she was going along with it for the most part.

Her mouth was too hot and her piercings were too cold, and it was exactly like you remembered but a thousand times better at the same time.

She kissed you until you had both slipped down the wall and you were in her lap kneading her breasts and trying to get her to put her hand up your skirt. Things were not going as planned unfortunately, and you were getting too frustrated to restrain yourself.

Whining into her ear while you pressed every inch of yourself against her.

“Sol, please. I w-w-want-!”

“ Shii-it. Me too, babe. Just not yet, ok?”

“ I _need_ you.”

You insisted, rolling your hips as hard as you could and slipping a hand down to rub in between her legs so she arched into your touch and kissed you rough and sloppy.

“ Holy fucking shit ED, I know! ... just not yet. I promised FF.”

You wanted to find Fef and smack him.

“Promised him w-what exactly?”

You pulled back sulking as hard as you could and she leaned against the wall rolling her eyes ever so slightly. Normally you would have made a stink about the eye roll. But she was also panting and red faced and so so hot and you were in love with her so you were a bit distracted.

“That I wouldn’t steal you away from the entire party. So no sex until after midnight. But he said we get dibbs on a room.”

“He ‘ad no fuckin’ right to say that! This ain’t any of his business.”

“Oh, come on ED.  You can’t blame him. It’s his party and he wants to hang out too. FF’s getting his friendship boner back up there, don’t leave the poor guy hanging. Nobody wants to party with Mr. blue balls. Think of how fucking tragic that would be.”

You shuddered and made an exaggerated gagging sound, to which she just snickered and kissed your cheek.

You scowled and pushed her away, fully committed to sulking until Sol gave in.

“Besides, if we started now there’s no way I’d stop fucking you for some forced college cliche of a party. You’re just so damn fuckable.”

She flashed you her crooked toothy grin, too big canines and all and your heart melted to enough to prevent a fight. Just barely.

“Fine. But I w-w-want the second largest guest bedroom. The one with the big tub an candles. An I get to come first. Cause if I had balls they’d be bluer than the Pacific ocean right now.”

“That can be arranged. I mean getting you some balls.”

You slipped off her lap and sat against the wall sighing in frustration.

“W-whatever. I need a drink.”

She gave you a look that said _what the fuck, no._ so clearly she might as well have said it, and slowly and deliberately took a sip of her beer staring at you intently the whole time.

“W-what!?”

“You’re ok to drink and stuff? Right. Ok. ”

It was amazing how quickly she could get you to slip back into being pissed off. It was like you never left.

“Yeah, w-why the fuck wouldn't I be? It’s not like I'm drivin’ home tonight or anythin’.”

“ I don’t know, maybe it has something to do with the fact you were an alcoholic?”

Classic Sollux. Pissin’ you off and then makin’ you feel bad about it because she only knew how to express concern by being an ass. Honestly you shouldn't have expected anythin' else.

“Oh. Um... kinda. I mean, I had a drinkin’ problem. I wasn’t physically addicted, like a true alcoholic. I was just really fuckin’ miserable, and going to parties was a convenient escape. Fuck, for the first year I didn't even touch the stuff. I was pretendin’ an using it as an excuse to act as crazy as fuckin’ possible. An Fef made sure I got help real early on.  Besides, we were drinkin’ when we met, why are you so w-worried now?”

“ Cause I don't want to drive your sorry ass to the hospital ED. Ever. Not once. That’s why.”

She made to take another swig and you stopped her hand before it reached her mouth so you could kiss her.

“Thanks.”

She stared at you for a moment, eyes narrowed in suspicion, then caught your lips without warning, slipping  the bottle into your hand.

“ED if you make me regret this...”

“I w-... I won’t. I promise.”

Sol nodded and squeezed your shoulder. 

She then immediately went to checking her phone, deftly ignoring any moment that could have lead to anything remotely resembling sweet romantically charged kisses. The kind you fantasied about alone in the dark, typically while reading Kar's rough drafts for stories and screenplays.

“We should go back to the shit fest soon. FF’s sending me enough sad faces to wrap around the earth and make a bow. Twice. Shit, maybe more?”

She showed you the screen, and then scrolled down to show you rows upon rows of sad faces flashing past.

“ Fuck, that’s enough to reach to the moon twice. Just tell him to calm his flippin’ tits an we’ll be back in a minute.”

You sighed and snuggled against her for moment, closing your eyes and breathing deeply. You just wanted to stay with her little longer.

“Or we could finish the beer first. And leave after that.”

She looked away, ears pink and trying to look nonchalant.

“Alright, but I ain’t dealin’ with Fef’s puppy eyes, that’s your deal.”

“Hey. Don’t act so high and mighty just cause you turned your phone off, dipshit. I’m only taking half the responsibility for this. Fifty-fifty.”

“Thirty -seventy.”

“Sixty- forty. And that’s my final offer. Going once, going twice-”

“Deal! I mean, sold or w-w-whatever.”

“To the shameless hipster trash in the corner, skunk streak and all. Should we give her a round of applause or what?”

“Hipster trash? You’ve got to get to my level so you can actually insult me.”

“ You’re kidding yourself if you think I’m climbing down there. Get your ass up here and then we’ll talk.”

And then you just sat there, passing the bottle back and forth, talking about whatever, stupid stuff that you couldn't remember. But it didn’t matter. Whatever you talked about. Because you were in love with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally managed to jump back in. I am so sorry for promising things and then totally not delivering. I do love this fanfic and I made a promise to myself I'd see it to the end so even if it takes me another god damn year or two I'm gonna do it. I just might have to remain sporadic as my life gets crazier.  
> ALSO- about Eridan's drinking problem. WHAT SHE IS DOING HERE IS IN NO WAY RECOMMENDED AND REALLY SHE'S ONLY DOING IT BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE LEFT OUT AND THINKS NOT BEING ABLE TO DRINK IS SOMETHING TO BE ASHAMED OF WHICH IT ISN'T. BASICALLY SHE'S AN IDIOT THAT HAPPENED TO BE LUCKY ENOUGH TO NOT FALL DOWN THAT HOLE AGAIN. I AM IN NO WAY TRYING TO DISRESPECT ANYONE WHO HAS STRUGGLED OR STRUGGLES WITH ALCOHOLISM OR BINGE DRINKING, AND IF I DID I'M SORRY I TRIED MY BEST.  
> This has been a psa.


	26. Being Ok (Reprise)

Be Sollux: **Being Ok (Reprise)**

 

You hadn’t been anticipating the crushing surge of loneliness that came with the end of the semester. You prefered being alone, at least you thought you did, but you had miscalculated how much your fuckbuddy had affected your daily life.

You felt lost at home. At home there was no one to spam you with messages and annoying gifs or crawl into your lap and distract you from work. Except for Mituna, but that was a completely different kind of distraction.

At home everyone had long given up on making you take care of yourself. Even FF hadn’t been capable of nagging you to the degree of health you had experienced for the last four months.

Bad habits resurfaced almost immediately. You forgot to eat or drink anything besides Monster, Frosted Flakes and Cool Ranch Doritos for the first four days. The eventual guilt and a visit from a horrified KK helped put you back on the straight and narrow to a degree, but you had to face the facts. Shit was better with ED.

Just seeing her walk in the door was a relief, you’d been hovering between blind horniness and crippling anxiety all day, but she looked the same, acted the same and when you got her alone her touch of her hands and the scent of her hair and the way she moved was all the same. That was enough to reassure you that the two of you were still on solid ground. Even as ground started seeming less and less solid and more treacherous as the evening progressed.

All things considered, things were pretty alright with you. You weren’t much for parties but ED seemed to be having a good time, dancing with FF, losing at spectacularly at Smash and Cards Against. You were trying keeping an eye on how much alcohol she was consuming, but it wasn’t anything to write home about and in the process you sort of lost track of your own intake.

And then KK coaxed you outside because she had brought the good bong and the rest was history.

So when you were confronted with the triple threat of ED, FF and AA trying to drag you to the makeshift dance arena of death, you only had the energy to fight them for a few minutes. You were too buzzed to be as paralyzingly self conscious as you normally were anyways, so it wasn’t like there was an actual reason to not participate. Apparently you did look ridiculous though, because ED had to stop shaking her ass to laugh at you and your flailing limbs.

“Laugh it the fuck up ED. I almost feel bad for you. Twerking like a dipshit. What’s it like having no self respect?”

“Holy shit Sol, you’re so drunk. For one thing I’m not tw-werkin’. And if I have no self respect then you ave self respect so low it’s like negative numbers. Negative one  thousand or somethin’.”

“Wrong, so wrong. It’s so goddamn negative it’s run out of negative numbers and looped around to the positives. So I’m way off the charts. And also. I’m not drunk. I’m crossfaded as hell though.”

You felt yourself grin like a doofus and slipped your hands around her waist in a awkward parody of couples dancing. Not something you’d normally do, but it was amazing how quickly you had lost what little fucks you had to give about the whole situation with a few beers and six or seven massive bong rips.

“God, how could I hav-ve thought you were just drunk? I’m such an idiot, guess I better drop outta college an start my career as a fuckin’ fast food worker or somethin’. Not that I’d be there long. Someone w-would see my potential an my success story w-will inspire the insipid masses to stop being insipid fast food workers an be somethin’ else. Like baristas.”

You were filled with an emotion someone else might call affection.

“Shut up.”

She gave you a light shove. A playful shove to indicate her interest in you. If you weren’t already boning her you would have this shit in the bag.

“ Fuck off Sol. I’m the one who tells you to shut up.”

“Fine, I won’t tell you then.”

She melted into your kiss like butter. And then shoved you away.

“Sol!”

ED was squirming visibly with embarrassment, and you started remembering where you were. Which was in middle of a group of people, a.k.a. your “friends”, who were all staring at you mouths agape. You could barely hear the gasps over Shots.

“Whoops.”

Dove, who had been observing from the kitchen,  jumped off the counter with all the grace of something that was naturally gracefully but also completely smashed.

“Fuck well if now’s the time, then now’s the fucking time, babe.”

She slung arm around KK and made the stupidest face you had ever seen. Karkat looked appropriately horrified.

“Wait a fresh fucking minute you- you underage puspuppet, I am in no way- mmph!!”

You were sucked into the spectacle for a moment, because watching KK get swept up in dramatic drunken kiss with her “secret” girlfriend was pretty fucking great.

But then you somehow mustered enough common sense to grab ED by the arm and drag her away while the attention was shifted.

At first you were leading the way, but somehow it reversed and she was the one yanking you along until she found the right place to harass you. Which ended up being another dark spooky hallway where she shoved you against the opposite wall with all her strength.

“ W-what the fuck were you thinkin’ Sol?!

“I wasn’t. Really thinking.”

That was the wrong answer. Judging by the look on her face.

“I mean they all know anyways it’s not like it’s a big deal.”

Shit you were really fucking this up.

“I was just doing what felt “right” ok?” You used air quotes and hated yourself for using them.

“W-w-well I would ave done that long time ago then! Except w-wait I w-wouldn’t ave cause you w-would’ve fuckin’ hated me for it!”

“Arrgh ok. Fuck you’re right and I’m sorry. I’m sorry.  You were just there and I missed you and... and so... so yeah.”

You hadn’t really intended on voicing that sentiment. Ever. But you tried to hold yourself like you had totally meant to tell her.

“Sol... you’re fuckin’ ridiculous.”

In the dim lighting her eyes looked pitch black,  but you could feel them burning even though her voice cracked and you could see her shaking. You refused to look away until her mouth was on yours and her body was pinning you to the wall so that your eyes closed despite yourself.

You weren’t out for the count though. It wasn’t long before you were pulling her up to her tiptoes with your hands gripping her ass underneath her stupid little plaid skirt. She had said she was wearing it cause it was festive, you thought she was wearing it because she knew you had schoolgirl thing that you would never admit to.

And it wasn’t long after that that she was commanding  you to go upstairs and you were pressing her against the door of room that wasn’t the big guest bedroom or a bedroom at all and she was unbuttoning your pants and telling you that she was pretty sure it wasn’t past midnight yet.

You had ended up in some kind of den or office, which luckily contained a sizable black leather couch for you to be unceremoniously shoved onto and straddled. ED looked like a wreck, half her hair undone and hanging over the side of her face, shirt gone (somewhere, maybe on the stairs?) , lips swollen and glasses askew. She stared you down and then with no warning she leaned down and bit the tip of your nose. Hard.

You shot up in surprise only to be shoved flat on your back again.

“Ow! What the actual fuck ED?”

“Pay attention! An don’t forget I get to come first Sol. Remember? You promised.”

You propped yourself up on your elbow to get a little leverage in the situation.

“I am paying attention! And how exactly is that going to happen with you on top queen ditzy tits?”

“ God Sol, are you retarded? Like this.”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed your hand, dragging it in between her thighs and leaning forward ever so slowly until your head and shoulders were sinking back into the couch and she was breathing kisses on your neck.

“Oh. Right.”

You felt appropriately dumb for not thinking of that, fingers skimming her underwear, already wet and bunched up funny from earlier. You let her guide your hand, rubbing slowly against the fabric while she sucked on your neck and bit your collar bones.

She was shaking again, and part of you was concerned but then it was kind of really hot. Especially the way she was running her cold hands under your shirt, it was like you were shocking her every time you made contact.

Your fingers however were getting impatient and when you abandoned rubbing her through the fabric of her underwear for  sliding your fingers underneath the lace she jerked forward with a wild gasp.

“Oh fuck Sol, Sol!”

She was so melodramatic.  You grabbed her by the hair and pressed shut up kisses all over her lips. Not that you really cared if she was loud, but it was too much fun swallowing all the noises she liked to make when she was getting herself worked up.

That was one of things you admired about her actually. How she could just decide unapologetically how she wanted to feel and act that way, for better or for worse. Sure, it could be a fault too, but in certain situations it was undeniably amazing.

Like while she was making a mess of herself all over your hand, panting and whining and practically sobbing your name until she came. Spasming hard, her entire body suddenly a live wire and then gone again.

“Oh Sollux...”

She sat up slowly, hair falling wildly around her face. Hearing your full name in her mouth filled you with an unsettling mixture of dread and excitement.

Your hand was trapped between your bodies, and without breaking eye contact she pressed herself slowly against it.

“Someone’s a greedy little slut...”

“Yeah w-well... I missed you too Sol... I didn’t get the chance to say it yet- ah!”

You managed to slide your thumb over her clit and her smirk was maddening. You were giving her exactly what she wanted, trapped by her gaze and her lips and whatever mind voodoo powers she had that prevented you from looking away, from flipping her over and making her eat you out until she could barely breathe. Instead you just rubbed her clit in circles feeling that little current start to buzz up spine again.

“ An I’ve been thinkin’ since you said that y’kno-oh, go-od...! Um.. fuckin’... I’ve been thinkin’ that means you w-w-were thinkin’ about me Sol. Am I w-wrong?”

You made the mistake of meeting her eyes, you tried not to cave without pissing her off too much. A girl like Eridan was not to be trifled with.

“I wasn’t not thinking about you.”

The little laugh that bubbled out of her throat was more than a little terrifying, her smile shark-like.

“An w-what exactly were you not not thinkin’ then?”

“How you never shut your damn mouth.” You punctuated your words with your fingers driving into her vagina and she lurched forward with a snarl of surprise before grinding down with a shudder and a moan that made your head spin and your wrist ache.

You grabbed her hair with your one free hand and licked between her lips before your teeth collided and she bit your lip so hard you tasted blood. Within minutes she was pressing sticky hot lips down your neck to your ear to hiss “An w-what else?”

ED was like a force of nature on top of you like that, brutal and wild and completely unforgiving. You had no idea what she wanted to hear. So you said the first thing that came to your mind.

“I was... thinking that I needed you.”

She sat up. Her eyes were huge, irises wide and black and there were blood smears around her parted lips. A crazy blood sucking psycho bitch. And you told her that you needed her.

“G-god Sol... D-d-d-d-do you mean that?”

You didn’t say anything. You didn’t do anything.

“Sol...” She rocked forwards, breath catching in her throat and jarring your wrist sharply.

You couldn’t say a damned thing.

She jerked forward again and this time your body reacted and you started to rub her off again almost on instinct. She was on the edge already anyways if you could just get her there maybe you could escape. You weren’t stable enough to be held accountable for what you said. Not ever, and definitely not now.

“SOL.”

ED kissed you hard and fast and desperate and you clung on for dear life. Kissing was better than answering, kissing her wordless and fucking her senseless was the only way.

She managed to escape your mouth eventually though, using her hands to make you moan and writhe and lose focus, so she could use her smart little mouth to pull what she wanted right out. But you weren’t a chump and weren’t going out without a fight. You gritted your teeth and steeled yourself for the worst.

“F-f-fuck Sol just say-ah!ah! s-s-say that you meant it! Ev-ven if you don’t! Please I just w-w-wwwant...!”

You gave in.

“IMeantItJesusChristEDI”

You were pretty sure everyone downstairs would have heard her scream if they hadn’t been welcoming in the New Year themselves. As it was you slid your aching hand from between her thighs and kissed her until she wasn’t shaking so hard and her breathing has slowed to normal.

Neither of you said anything for a long time. ED was the one to finally peel herself away,  her fingers leisurely rubbing the hair of you undercut against the grain while she spoke

“ So.. do you w-w-wanna go take a bath? The one in the guest bedroom has jets an everythin’.”

You pretended to consider it with absolute seriousness.

“I might be convinced. Depends on what happens afterwards.”

She sat up and turned to look at you directly with her brows furrowed.

“W-what do you mean afterwards? You’re not tellin’ me you nev-ver ad sex in the tub before.”

You scoffed.

“Of course I have. I just didn’t think that’s what you meant.”

“Liar. Don’t you w-worry Sol. I’m gonna take real good care of you.”

You were immediately smothered in more shark teeth and sharp kisses, but you liked it even after being cornered and threatened for the better part of two hours. God, you were monumentally fucked.

But that was ok, and you were ok with it. Because you were going to have sex in a bathtub with some insane hipster control freak and you were going to be too busy to think about whether you were a liar or not. And because you thought maybe you liked her too much to lie anyways.

  
  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I can't say enough about how very grateful I am for everyone reads and writes comments on this silly thing that lived in my head for so long. I don't think the story would have even gotten past the first three chapters if you guys weren't around and I really appreciate everything. So here's another chapter and some doodles with an extra layer iphoto finish to cover up the lack of actual finish. Enjoy!


End file.
